Harry Potter and the Angels of War
by angel of shadows123
Summary: What happens when Hikaru and Triton, the sons of two of the ex-Gundam pilots, bring their friends from school home for the summer? What happens when Harry Potter and his friends meet Heero Yuy and the other ex-Gundam pilots? DISCONTINUED
1. Coming Home

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Meilan, Solo, James, and Millardo.   
**Genre**: Fantasy/ Humor   
**Rating**: PG-13   
**Warning**: Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. Mpreg... maybe... I haven't decided yet. Mentions of it though. Relena bashing.   
**Notes**: Alternate Universe, timeline-what-timeline, Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter fusion. This is sixteen years after endless waltz and one year after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius did not fall through the veil, and the story has other AU parts that will be explained.  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Relena/ Dorothy, Sirius/ Remus, Harry/ Draco, Hermione/ Ron, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo, Blaise/ Ginny.   
**Summary**: What happens when Hikaru and Triton Yuy-Barton bring their friends from school home for the summer? And what if those friends happened to bring their parents? What happens when Harry Potter and his friends meet Heero Yuy and the other ex-Gundam pilots? With Voldemort still lurking in the bowels and five new teachers this is likely to be an interesting year for the Wizarding World.  
  
_ Harry Potter and the Angels of War   
Chapter One: Coming Home  
  
"Are you sure that it's okay for us to stay with you during the summer?" Hermione Granger asked. "I mean; there are so many of us." Hermione was a sixteen-year-old witch with bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. She was wearing a dark green sweater and a neat black skirt. Her pet, a ginger colored cat with a bushy tail and a rather squashed face, Crookshanks was sitting on her lap. She was sitting on a train with her friends taking up an entire section of the train.  
"Don't worry 'bout it 'mione." A teenage boy said turning in his seat and taking his headphones off. "Dad said it was alright and he convinced the other four." This boy had a small angelic face with a permanent friendly grin plastered to it. His eyes were wide and a violet color and his silky black hair was cut to the length of his chin and framed his face. This boy was Solo Maxwell, the son of three of the five Gundam pilots. He, unfortunately for his friends and family, inherited Duo's, his father's, sense of humor and loved to play practical jokes on people. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with white stripes on the sleeves and baggy black cargo pants.  
"Yes, I wouldn't worry about it Hermione." His sister agreed from where she was playing chess with another of her friends across the aisle. "Father is eager to meet you." This was Meilan Chang, a beautiful girl with a Chinese looking face and wide aquamarine eyes that sparkled with intelligence. She had middle length silky chestnut hair that was down and sparkled in the light. She was wearing a long black skirt and a pale blue t- shirt that showed off her eyes.  
"Uncle Heero agreed; I wouldn't worry about it." The last of the triplets added his two cents from where he was calmly reading a book and leaning against his boyfriend. This was James Winner, the youngest of the triplets. He had short blonde hair that was spiked and a heart-shaped face. His eyes were black and tilted in the corners showing his Chinese descent. He was wearing a black collared short-sleeved shirt over a plain white t- shirt and beige slacks. James was sitting behind Hermione.  
"Like they said." James' boyfriend agreed. "If Tou-san agrees than no one will go against your coming." (A/N: _Tou-san_ is Japanese for dad.)This boy was also sixteen and had a thin Latino face, with a sharp nose, and chin. His soft brown hair was short except for his bangs, which covered one of his eyes and stopped at his cheek. His eyes were almond shaped, heavily lashed, and a deep Prussian blue color. This was Triton Yuy-Barton, and he was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater and jeans.  
"Hn." His brother agreed from where he was lying in Solo's lap. This boy was obviously Japanese with his high cheekbones, small nose, and strong jaw. His mouth was small but his pink lips were full and seemed to be pouting. His dark brown hair was cut short to the tips of his ears. Unlike his brother, this teen had deep emerald eyes that glittered in the light from the ceiling as he stared out at the night scenery that flashed by the window of the train. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and jeans. This was Hikaru Yuy-Barton.  
Across from Meilan and playing chess with her was Ronald Weasley. He was a redhead as was his entire family and was tall and gangly. His eyes were a light blue color and like his family he had freckles that were all over his face. He was wearing a maroon sweater and black slacks that were a little too short for him. His best friend, Harry Potter, was sitting next to Hermione and watching the two teens play. He had deep green eyes hidden behind round glasses. His hair was jet black and unruly, covering a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was wearing a green sweater and jeans that were so large he had had to roll them five times to fit his skinny form. Incidentally he was Heero's cousin. Heero was one of Triton and Hikaru's fathers.  
"Hey Chang, when the hell are we going to get there?" A teenaged boy asked. He had slicked back pale blonde hair and intelligent gray eyes out of a handsome pale face. He was wearing beige slacks and a gray designer sweater. He was Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's boyfriend. He was sitting between Harry and the window.  
"Ten minutes." Meilan answered calmly as she moved her piece forward. For the sake of my sanity I'm going to stop describing people for now except for Meilan's boyfriend. Meilan's boyfriend was sitting next to her reading a book. He had pale blonde hair that was cut short and neatly and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sweater and black slacks. This was Millardo Marquise, the son of Zechs Marquise and Lucreizia Noin. He was also a distant cousin of Draco's. After that was said the carriage went quiet as the adults spoke in quiet tones to each other.  
On board that particular carriage on the train were Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, six of their seven children: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Albus Dumbledore, Severes Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hikaru, Triton, Meilan, Solo, James, and Millardo. (A/N: I have never been to England so the train I'm thinking of is the one I rode from New Jersey up to New York City.)  
  
The black limo pulled up to the large mansion where the five Gundam pilots had moved into when the second war finished. There were many lighted fountains dancing on the edges of the long drive way. This particular mansion was in what was once the United States on earth. The pilots moved back to earth from the colonies but still made frequent trips up to their homes in space.  
"Well, welcome to the Gundam mansion as we affectionately call it." Solo said sarcastically. "Don't goggle at the massiveness, Dad has absolutely no sense of size."  
"Come on, let's go." Meilan said trying not to snort in agreement at what her irritating brother had said. The large group got out of the limo and the wizards gazed at the mansion in awe. Even Draco was impressed at the size. Millardo had been dropped off at his own house before. The door suddenly opened and a small Arabian man stood in the light. He had neat soft blonde hair and an angelic face with large aquamarine eyes that glittered in kindness. He was wearing beige slacks and a white collared shirt. From him a sense of warmth and serenity seemed to flow as well as an air of command.  
"Welcome home!" He said in a cheerful voice as his three children ran and gave him hugs, which he gave back laughingly. To the newcomers he gave a warm smile. "Good evening I am Quatre Raberba Winner, Solo's, Meilan's, and James' father. Please come in." He led the large group inside. And motioned towards a dark figure that was slinking towards them from the limo. "And that is my husband Duo Maxwell."  
The triplets turned in surprise. "Papa!" Meilan scolded. "You should have told us it was you that was driving!" The three gave the grinning man a hug each. He had a heart-shaped face and glowing violet eyes that shone with mischief. His hair was a deep chestnut color and fell to his thighs in a chestnut braid. There was a black cap on his head and he was wearing a black priests outfit with the sleeves rolled up.  
"Baka." An amused voice said from inside and the group looked to see a Chinese man standing at the entrance. (A/N: _baka_- idiot.) He had sharp and intelligent tilted black eyes and shoulder length shiny black hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail. He was wearing a white tank top and white slacks.  
"This is Chang Wufei my other husband." Quatre explained with a warm smile.  
"Uncle Quatre, where are..." Hikaru trailed off and gazed at his uncle with a small frown. A serious look came upon the three men.  
"Um... about that kid..." Duo trailed off.  
"What happened?" Triton asked sharply.  
"Don't panic." Quatre said soothingly. "There was a mission earlier today and Heero got injured. Wufei had to drug him and he is sleeping right now. Trowa is with him." Before he had even finished that both Hikaru and Triton had dropped their bags and were sprinting around him and up the large staircase in the entrance. Quatre stared after them with a worried expression.  
"They're almost as bad as Trowa." Duo remarked.  
"Once they hear something's wrong with Heero they take off without getting the details." Wufei agreed shaking his head.  
"Is Uncle Heero okay?" Solo asked in concern.  
"Heero will be fine." Quatre answered. "With a little rest he'll be okay. The only problem is keeping him from working for the next two weeks. I think Trowa may just have to tie him to the bed again with Hikaru and Triton guarding."  
"What happened?" James asked, the wizards watched in confusion and concern.  
"We were misinformed." Wufei answered with a snort.  
"Yes, Heero was supposed to go in and copy the files of a corporation that has been suspected of shady dealings. There was an information leak apparently and they were prepared to meet him. By the time the office got word of this it was too late to call Heero back. We came in time to help but he had already got shot in the leg twice after taking down all of the guards. Amazingly he managed no fatalities on this mission."  
"That's Hee-chan for ya." Duo remarked getting up from where he had been leaning against the wall. "Always the 'Perfect Soldier'."  
"True." Wufei agreed.  
"The only time he couldn't kick ass was when he was pregnant with Hikaru and Triton." Duo added.  
"He still beat you." Wufei teased.  
"Shut it Fei." Duo growled warningly back.  
"Could you two stop flirting and help our friends here?" Solo broke in. The two adults blinked and turned to see Quatre making friends with Albus and the other adults. Quatre spoke up than.  
"Well, it is late and I am sure you are tired from your trip. If you will follow me I can show you to your rooms." The large group followed him towards the stairs. "To the right is the kitchen, just come down tomorrow for breakfast and we can talk more than." He came to the first floor. "This is where the kids sleep, will you three show your friends to their rooms?" Quatre asked. His children nodded and dragged their teenage friends after them. Bill and Charlie stayed with the adults. The adults stayed with the teens and kept going down the hall until they reached another staircase and went up that way until they reached the second floor.  
The hallway was pitch black except for light spilling out from under one of the doorways on the right. Quatre flicked on the lights and motioned to the hallway and spoke quietly. "This is the floor we sleep on. The door with light under it is Heero and Trowa's room. The doors at the end of the hall lead to our room, if you have any problems just knock at anytime."  
He motioned for the group to be quiet and walked down the hall before opening the lighted door and poking his head inside, having a quiet conversation with the ones behind it. He than gently closed the door and kept going turning to the right and going up another flight of stairs.  
"Okay, this is our stop." Quatre remarked politely turning on the light-switch. "This is your floor. There are three normal bathrooms and two that are connected to bedrooms. Duo, Wufei, could you please show them where to go? Hikaru says that Heero has a fever and I want to check on him."  
"Of course." Wufei answered.  
"No prob Q." Duo replied. "Oh and if Hee-chan wakes up make sure to tell bang-boy to behave for a few weeks." Duo winked at that.  
"Maxwell!" Wufei reprimanded. Than smirked. "It is not nice to tease those with no self-control."  
"Oh you two!" Quatre said with a laugh as he waved good night to everyone. "Good night everyone. And just ignore these two, they're just teasing." Everyone said their goodnights as Quatre disappeared down the stairs. With that the large group sorted into their rooms and got ready to sleep.  
  
"Morning Triton!" Fred said bouncily as he and the other teens came down the stairs the next morning. Fred and George Weasley were identical twins; they were small and compact with dark red hair, freckles, and light blue eyes. Both were wearing white t-shirts and jeans. The boy he was saying good morning to was leaning against the wall in the hall leading to the kitchen with Hikaru. He was wearing a green turtleneck sweater and jeans as Hikaru was wearing a white t-shirt with a green dragon on it and beige cargo pants. "Morning Hikaru!"  
'Triton' turned and frowned, his brown hair covering his right eye. His hair was longer than it had been the day before and now came down to his chin. The eye that was showing was a forest green color. "I'm sorry but I'm no-"  
"Wait, since when did you have _green_ eyes?" George asked frowning next to his redheaded twin. Both boys were wearing t-shirts and jeans.  
"That's what he's trying to tell you." Hikaru broke in. "This is-"  
"What's all the commotion about?" Solo asked as he slipped into the hall with his three siblings. Meilan was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, Solo was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, and James was wearing black corduroy pants and a black t-shirt.  
"Well, they think tha-" Hikaru was cut off by Meilan.  
"Wait they think that..." She and her siblings traded looks before cracking up hysterically.  
"Excuse me but what is so funny?" Harry asked in confusion as he, Draco, Hermione, and Ron traded confused looks. Ginny looked just as confused at his side. She was shorter than her brothers and had red hair that came to her shoulder blades. As the rest of the Weasley clan she had freckles and blue eyes. (A/N: ..._do_ they all have blue eyes? Well in this fic they do since I'm too lazy to look it up. If it really bothers you than tell me and I'll change it.)  
"Well I-" 'Triton' was cut off as the adult wizards, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo entered the hall.  
"What's up T?" Duo asked.  
"They think I'm-" The tall Latino was cut off by Duo who began cracking up, as did his two lovers.  
"Oh that's rich T. They think that you're-" he was cut off as Triton entered the hall. The _real_ Triton, that is.  
"May I ask why all of you are squeezed in the hall since breakfast is ready?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Hey Tri! You'll never believe it!" Solo said while cracking up. "They thought that-"  
"Please tell me they didn't get me confused with-" Triton trailed off and shot his look-alike a raised eyebrow look.  
"Yup!" The Gundam clan said in unison before cracking up again.  
"What has all of you so amused?" Snape asked in an oily and annoyed tone. Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts was a pale and thin man with an unusually large nose and black beady eyes. His hair was a greasy black and contempt rolled from him in waves. He was dressed in black slacks and a black sweater. Sirius was looking at the group like a lost puppy and Remus just looked puzzled. Albus had an amused glint in his eyes and Minerva looked just as perplexed as Remus. The Weasleys looked like they wanted to be let in on the joke. Draco was scowling and the other teens were staring blankly. That just made the pilots and their offspring laugh louder before a cold and obviously annoyed voice broke into the hubbub.  
"What the _hell_ is going on?" The group turned to see a Hikaru look- alike standing at the end of the hall on crutches. His hair was unruly like Harry's and fell into his heavily lashed Prussian eyes that glared at the large group like lasers. He was dressed in beige cargo pants and a green tank top.  
"Well-"Everyone started talking at once to explain what was going on and since there was over twenty people that meant a lot of noise. The Japanese boy on crutches was not amused and put two fingers in his mouth before giving a sharp whistle that echoed around the mansion. It went silent.  
"Okay, so they confused Trowa and Triton?" At the nods he rolled his eyes and turned to the guests in his house. "I apologize for the bakas but this happens a lot. I am Heero Yuy and the tall one who is trying not to laugh at our stupid family is my husband Trowa Barton. You already know my sons Hikaru and Triton. Stop glaring at me for getting up Karu. Now everyone get your asses into the kitchen before breakfast gets cold."  
With that Heero swung himself down the hall and towards the kitchen. The wizards stared at him in awe at his ability to keep order and were shocked when Heero stopped in front of Wufei and slapped him upside the head with a dark glare. "Don't. Drug me." Heero said darkly and continued his way down the hall. Wufei raised a brow and followed after his Japanese friend.  
"You were going into shock Yuy, what did you want me to do? If I hadn't than Sally wouldn't have been able to take the bullet out." Wufei remarked as the two Asian men entered the kitchen.  
"Hn." Heero muttered and took a seat at the _long_ table in the _gigantic_ kitchen. The kitchen was full of light and made it seem like it was nice and homey though an entire house could fit in the room quite snugly. It was filled with white marble counters and cheery white curtains with cherries on them. Heero put his crutches to the side and made sure not to trip Trowa who came to sit next to him. The seating arrangement was this:  
  
Severus Remus Sirius Molly Arthur Bill Charlie Ginny Hikaru Triton Trowa Heero  
  
Albus Quatre  
  
Minnerva Ron Hermione Harry Draco Fred George Meilan James Solo Duo Wufei  
  
The table had already been set with prepared food and dishes so after Duo said grace everyone began to eat and talk as they filled up on bacon, eggs, rice, hash brown, pancakes, waffles, orange juice, milk, and other such foods.  
"Whose turn was it to cook today?" Duo asked.  
"The Yuy-Bartons'." Wufei answered. "Luckily Hikaru, Triton, and Trowa know how to cook or we'd be doomed without Heero."  
"Hn." Heero muttered as he ate un-buttered toast.  
"You know, the similarities between you two and Hikaru and Triton are stunning!" Mrs. Weasley remarked from the other end of the table. Mrs. Weasley was a small and full woman with warm eyes and a winning smile. She was dressed in a practical yellow dress with an apron over it.  
"You wouldn't be the first to say that, and definitely not the last." James responded.  
"Actually... I think you were the first Duo." Quatre remarked. His braided husband grinned and nodded.  
"Yup! And they take after Hee-chan and clown boy in more than looks too! If it weren't for Jamie and Solo those two would never talk!"  
"True enough." Wufei agreed. "Their entire family could become mute and no one would know the difference."  
"Except for Catherine." Quatre argued.  
"Catherine?" Sirius asked. Sirius was a medium sized man with a tanned pleasant face and warm dark eyes. His black hair was shoulder length and silky. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans.  
"Hm? Oh, that's Trowa's older sister." Quatre explained. So breakfast went on with Albus, Severus, Minnerva, Arthur, and Molly talking about the ministry. Ron, Hermione, and Draco were talking about school while Fred and George talked with Ginny about playing Quidditch. Bill and Charlie were talking with Hikaru and Triton about dragons. Trowa and Heero were silently eating while Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and James watched Meilan and Solo get into an argument over some random thing.  
Suddenly Heero and Hikaru tensed as a car pulled up in the driveway. There was the sound of the door opening and a female voice spoke out. "HELLLLOOOO? HEEERRROOOO?" With that the Yuy-Barton family got into action. Trowa shoved Heero under the table while Triton did the same to Hikaru. Trowa pushed Heero's plate towards Triton while Triton grabbed Hikaru's plate and put it by his own. He snapped on a pair of sunglasses over his eyes so as not to draw attention to them.  
A woman with honey colored hair worn loose and wide blue eyes stepped into the kitchen, her pink heels clinking on the marble floor. She wore a pink skirt and a pink suit jacket and was wearing a small pink purse to match her outfit. Behind her, looking very embarrassed was Millardo who was wearing gray cargo pants and a black t-shirt. His pale cheeks were flushed red in shame as he hid behind his aunty.  
"Oh Quatre dear, have you seen Heero anywhere? And where is that darling Hikaru?" The woman pronounced the boy's name as High-car-you. Quatre should have been given an Academy Award for best actor as he managed to send the blonde woman a warm smile and hide his laughter.  
"I'm very sorry Relena but Heero and Hikaru are having a...father-son bonding moment." He covered. Everyone snorted into their plates as Heero and Hikaru were pressed tightly together under the table.  
"Oh, well tell him I came to say hello. Oh Triton dear that does seem like quite a lot of food doesn't it? You should watch how much you eat, you wouldn't want to end up fat would you?" She motioned to his three plates and Trowa tried not to laugh at his beanpole for a son.  
"Well, you know teenagers, they just shoot up like bean sprouts!" Duo said with a grin. "Eats us out of house and home!"  
"Well, do tell Heero I stopped bye. I am dreadfully sorry but I must be going now. Be good Millardo, and try not to play too rough okay?" Relena said turned to her nephew who was now as red as the Weasley's hair.  
"Of course Aunt Relena." He mumbled under his breath. He tried not to squirm when Relena kissed him on the cheek and pranced out of the room. Once the front door closed there were collective sighs of relief and Heero and Hikaru got up from out of the table. The door opened again and Trowa and Triton shoved them back under as Relena entered the room.  
"I apologize but I forgot to give Millardo his asthma medication." She pulled an inhaler out of her purse and gave it to the blonde boy who waved as she flounced back out of the room and out the front door. The room was silent until they heard her pink limo pull away. Heero and Hikaru came back out from hiding and sat in their seats again.  
"Mill?" Solo asked in confusion. "I didn't know you had asthma."  
"I don't." Millardo answered taking a seat between Meilan and George. "That was my mother's excuse to get me out of helping Aunt Relena with interior decorating."  
"Please tell me she isn't picking you up." Hikaru nearly whimpered.  
"No. Father is." Millardo answered. Both Heero and Hikaru heaved sighs of relief and got their plates back from Triton who had removed his sunglasses.  
"What was _that_ all about?" Fred asked. Hikaru groaned as his family laughed.  
"_That_ was Relena Peacecraft, the Queen of the World." Duo answered with a grin. "She's had a major crush on Heero for years."  
"You'd think she'd get a damned clue!" Heero muttered darkly. "I'm _married_ for Christ's sake."  
"Hell, you've got _children_ Hee-chan." Duo added.  
"If she likes Tou-san than WHY DOES SHE CHASE AFTER **ME**?!" Hikaru snapped out angrily.  
"It's because you look almost exactly like Uncle Heero." Meilan answered.  
"I'm sixteen!" Hikaru burst out.  
"At least you don't have Tou-san's eyes." Triton muttered.  
"That was _hilarious_!" Solo laughed outright. _"'Oh Triton dear? You have such lovely eyes! You should try enhancing them with blue eyeliner by Clinique!'"  
_ "Shut. Up." Triton muttered. "That wasn't funny."  
"At least she's mellower now." Quatre remarked placidly.  
"Mellower?" Sirius asked with raised brows.  
"Yup, she used to be a downright stalker when we were younger." Duo said with a grin. "I actually met Heero while she was stalking him."  
"Met and _shot_ Heero." Wufei reminded.  
"Wait... who shot Heero?" Remus asked. Remus was a young man with brown hair that was tinged with gray. He had warm brown eyes that glowed with intelligence and was wearing a white t-shirt and gray slacks.  
"I did, actually. He was pointing a gun at Relena because she wouldn't stop following him." Duo answered.  
"You shot me twice baka." Heero muttered. (A/N: _baka_- idiot.)  
"Oh yeah..." Duo said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"All of this was during the war seventeen years ago of course." Quatre quickly added at the strange looks on the wizard's faces.  
"Hn." Heero remarked and got up. He grabbed his plate and hopped to the sink making sure not jar his leg. The wizards could than see that around his right ankle was an air cast. He rinsed his plate off and put it in the dishwasher before turning. "Well the dishes aren't going to get here themselves, do _you_ want to load them?" With that there was a rush to hand him the dishes so he could put them in the dishwasher. Once the dishes were done and the Yuy-Barton twins had finished putting the food away the large group headed to one of the many large parlors.  
This one had a grand piano in one corner and large comfortable scarlet couches and armchairs. The heavy red drapes on the windows were pulled back to reveal the beautiful sprawling gardens outside of the large floor to ceiling windows. Everyone took seats and started to talk story. None of the visitors noticed that Trowa had slipped out until he came into the room with a first aid kit.  
"Heero." Was all he said. Heero slumped down in his chair and let out a breath blowing his unruly bangs out of his eyes.  
"Fine." He muttered crossing his arms over his chest.  
"No sulking now Hee-chan." Duo teased his violet eyes glowing.  
"Perfect Soldiers don't sulk. And stop calling me that." Heero muttered.  
"Heero, it's a lost cause. He's been calling you Hee-chan for over seventeen years." Quatre pointed out.  
"Hn." Heero muttered as Trowa kneeled in front of him. The tall clown was very gentle as he unzipped the zipper that made Heero's pants long instead of short. He removed the right pant leg so Heero was wearing shorts on that side and revealed the thick bandage wrapped around his lover's leg under the air cast. Trowa took the cast off and gently felt Heero's ankle.  
"It'll take another couple of days before you can walk on it." He remarked and Heero nodded with a blank look on his face. "Maybe I should take you upstairs for this, if someone isn't used to seeing those who are wounded it may unsettle their stomachs."  
"I wouldn't worry about it." Mrs. Weasley remarked amiably. "With Fred and George around we have all seen our share of wounds."  
"Okay." Trowa said with a shrug and began to unwind the bandages on Heero's ankle. Hikaru came to his side with a plastic bag and Trowa placed the old bandages there. The tall pilot took the rubbing alcohol out of the large first aid kit he had brought into the room. Triton handed him a washcloth he had taken from one of the bathrooms downstairs and he nodded to his son in thanks.  
Very gently as to not hurt his small love he began to clean out the bullet wound in Heero's ankle. Hikaru frowned than, "you didn't say when he was shot that it passed through the bone."  
"You would have just worried for nothing. It'll be healed in a couple of days." Heero answered. There was no expression on his face though everyone was sure that his foot hurt like hell. Trowa re-bandaged his ankle and put the air-cast back on before motioning to Heero. The small Japanese pilot sighed and rolled up his shorts to reveal another bandage on his very muscular thigh. Trowa repeated the process on his thigh and than helped Heero re-zip his cargo pants. The tall clown left the room to throw away the old bandages, put the first aid kit away, and wash his hands.  
"Damn Hee-chan how can you not wince, or scream, or _something_!" Duo complained.  
"Aren't you the one that was complaining about the time he set his own broken leg?" Wufei asked.  
"Oh... right..." Duo agreed. Than he winced, "that was _disgusting_! Why the hell didn't you pull the bloody parachute?"  
"I did." Heero deadpanned. "Just a little too late."  
"A little? You crashed into the bloody cliff and rolled the rest of the way down. You broke your leg and than set it back into place and didn't make a bloody sound the whole time even though we were in a boat." Duo argued.  
"Hn." Heero muttered. He smirked. "You had the weirdest look on your face."  
"And people wonder why we go running to everyone except you when we get hurt." Solo muttered. Heero gave a feral grin at that.  
"Oh, I did that on purpose so you _wouldn't_ come to me." Heero teased.  
"Hey! That was low Uncle Heero!" Solo whined as his sister whapped him over the head.  
"It's better to go to Tou-san." Triton remarked calmly.  
"Why? From the sounds of it, it would be easier to have a rampaging hipogrif help you out." Ron remarked.  
"Heero is methodical and is only rough when he's helping Duo or himself." Trowa answered as he stepped back into the room.  
"Why the hell is it always me?" Duo sulked.  
"Because you don't shut up." Four voices chorused as the other Gundam pilots spoke in unison.  
"Well that's true. But that's only because the rest of you are always quiet." Duo whined. "Before the kids were born there was no one to talk to. Quat was always busy, Fei was always meditating or ranting at me, Trowa was at the circus or silent, and Heero either ignored me or grunted at me."  
"Duo... nothing has changed..." Quatre said. Duo looked thoughtful.  
"Hey, you're right. At least the kids talk back." The braided man consented.  
"Actually, Heero did talk back." Wufei said with a smirk. "After an hour of ignoring you he'd take out his gun and threaten to kill you."  
"Yeah... I miss the good ol' days." Duo said wistfully. The children traded looks and rolled their eyes.  
"Um... dad?" Solo ventured. "I think you're scaring our friends." The tall braided man blinked and turned to see the wizards staring at him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Heh heh... um... just ignore me... everyone else does." Duo remarked.  
"Baka." Wufei and Heero muttered in unison. Duo stuck out his tongue childishly at them while the children rolled their eyes and Quatre giggled.  
"Now that we're done regressing, we should show you around and explain how things work in the future. I believe James mentioned that you had to pass through a time portal that is in the Department of Mysteries to get to this time?" Wufei remarked. Albus nodded.  
"That is quite right." He remarked. "Perhaps than I could have a turn and explain what is going to be happening this year at Hogwarts?"  
"Of course Professor." Quatre said politely. "Shall I begin?" At the nods he continued. "All of you are welcome to stay until the term starts in September. All five of us have the next two weeks off to keep Heero from straining himself." Heero grunted and shot the blonde a dark glare. His friend shot him a sunny smile and continued, ignoring Heero muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'you spend too much time with that braided husband of yours'.  
"When we do go back to work we normally have to be there by eight and end at five, though sometimes it could be earlier or later. On Saturdays and sometimes during the week Trowa will be at the circus with his sister Catherine, he is a clown there." Trowa nodded in agreement. "Once every three weeks I have to fly to the Space Colony L4 to check on Winner Enterprises, my business, and Duo comes with me to check on his joint scrap yard business with our friends Hilde and Howard in L2."  
"Not to mention that Heero sometimes plays bodyguard to Relena." Duo piped up and Heero shifted in his seat.  
"Hn." Was his soft answer.  
"Wufei is sometimes helping at a local martial arts dojo and sometimes at the local university helping out the professors there." Quatre continued. "All six children take Martial arts three times a week. James, Triton, Millardo, Meilan, and Hikaru go to summer study sessions at the library on Thursday nights. Meilan and Solo have baseball practice that day as well. Solo has a job tutoring on Thursday so he doesn't go with the others to study. Millardo, Meilan, and Solo have math league on Saturdays."  
"Saturdays Hikaru and Triton come with me to the circus." Trowa spoke up quietly.  
"Sundays we all go to church but you don't have to come if you don't want to." Duo remarked with a grin.  
"Millardo has other activities on Tuesdays and Wednesdays but he normally hangs out with these five every other day. His parents come over for dinner on Sundays with Millardo's younger sister April." Wufei added.  
"Did we miss anything?" Quatre asked.  
"No." Heero answered back shortly. "All of you are free to go where ever you want as long as the door isn't locked. Obviously our bedrooms are also off limits unless you have permission to enter but other than that you have free reign." Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out five keys. "Here are five house keys for those of you who are not of age to do magic yet." He handed these keys to Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco.  
"Also, if any of the Magnacs come don't be frightened." Quatre added.  
"Magnacs?" Draco asked with a raised brow.  
"They're Q-koi's bodyguards. All of them are large Arabian men. The leader is the biggest; his name is Rashid. As long as you don't make them mad or make threatening moves towards any of em than you'll be okay." Duo said with a wink. (A/N: _koi_- love. Short for _koibito_- that means lover.)  
"Rashid's cool ya don't have ta worry about em as long as ya don't threaten anyone in the family." Solo added with a grin as Duo ruffled his hair.  
"Now that that is out of the way." Heero remarked gruffly. "You said you were going to explain?"  
"Of course." Albus said. He was a tall man with long white hair and a long white beard, both of which could be tucked into his belt. His nose was long and thin and looked to have been broken at least twice. He projected an air of power and command, though behind half moon spectacles light blue eyes twinkled. He was dressed in long violet wizards robes.   
"This coming year my collages and myself have felt the need for more protection of our school. To achieve this we are recruiting five new professors for next year." Albus paused and all whom were not informed frowned in thought. "I have hired Misters Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner, and Chang."   
"B-but they're not wizards are they?" Hermione asked in shock.   
"No. We're not." Heero answered.   
"But than how can you teach in a wizard's school?" Ron asked with a frown.   
"If I may explain?" Albus asked and it went quiet from the mutters that had filled the room. "They are not wizards, but that does not mean they aren't powerful in their own right. I believe you five are angels?"   
"Correct." Wufei consented.   
"Excuse me?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
"That's impossible!" Fred exclaimed. The wizards broke out into loud protests.   
"I thought they wouldn't believe us." Quatre said shaking his head in sorrow. Heero gave out a loud whistle so it was quiet.   
"We will be happy to prove it if you kindly _shut_ _up_." He snarled and it went silent.   
"As polite as ever Yuy." Wufei muttered and received a patented death glare.   
"You were going to prove it?" Draco broke in.   
"Hn." Heero muttered and motioned to the other pilots. All of them took off their shirts and stood up. The females tried not to goggle at how much muscle the five had though they should have been in their thirties. All of them had scars from various wounds acquired over the years marking their skin. A bright light filled the room and when it ebbed the wizards blinked.   
The pilots had grown wings out of their backs and the scars on their skin disappeared. Wufei had two beautiful white bat wings that brought out his black eyes and hair. Duo grew ebony bat wings, the fur looking soft and silky. Trowa had two brownish-black bat wings. Quatre, oddly enough, had cream-colored bat wings. Finally Heero had two beautiful white bird wings that glinted showing off rainbows on the wooden floor.  
"Now do you believe us?" Duo asked, tilting his head to the side.  
"It could be an illusion." Snape remarked. Duo reached over and yanked out one of Heero's feathers. Heero whirled and smacked him quite hard over the head.  
"Maxwell!" Heero snapped out sending a glare that could wilt plants towards his braided best friend. Duo ducked behind Wufei for cover and held up the long pure white feather, triumphantly.  
"If that was an illusion it would have disappeared when he yanked out the feather." James remarked. Heero now had his wing raised to his eyelevel and he checked it for damage. Another feather grew back in the place of the one Duo had so cruelly yanked out. Finding no more damages the Japanese man sat back on the couch.  
"Do that again and I will kill you." Heero said coldly in Duo's direction.  
"Sorry Hee-chan." Duo said with an apologetic smile. "But can I keep the feather? It's so soft!"  
"Do you enjoy insulting me in my native language?" Heero countered. (A/N: He's referring to the _chan_ part in his name. –_chan_ is usually added to the end of a little girl's name.)  
"Yup! So that's a yes?" Duo asked.  
"Hn." Heero muttered. Trowa sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Heero's waist.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron said with wide eyes.  
"Are you six angels too?" Minnerva asked. She was a tall thin woman with dark hair pulled up into a tight bun. She had a rather severe look to her but her eyes shown in kindness. She was dressed in a dark green dress.  
"No Professor." Meilan answered. "They're wizards and I'm a witch."  
"They have inherited a few of our genetic changes." Wufei added as he and his two husbands took their seats. "All of them save Millardo are pretty much immortal. Once they hit the age twenty-one they will cease to age."  
"All five of them have inherited the ability to communicate with any animal." Heero added. "Millardo did not inherit such traits from his parents but he is exceptional in certain other magical arts."  
"Now that you believe, are you going to continue explaining?" Duo asked.  
"Mr. Chang will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore explained. "Mr. Barton will help Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. Mr. Yuy, Mr. Winner, and Mr. Maxwell will be teaching a new course together called Battle Tactics. I believe you five have gotten orders from your superior?"  
"Yes, the archangel in charge of our missions has contacted us." Wufei agreed.  
"In the future the Preventer Agency works closely with the Ministry of Magic though only certain level agents ever learn about the Wizarding World. After the war both worlds were in bad shape, the Preventers help keep the regular world from finding out about the Wizarding World and in return the wizards help to keep order and peace. Knowing this Lady Une, our boss, allowed us to take positions at Hogwarts for the amount of time we need." Quatre explained farther.  
"Are there any questions?" Albus asked.  
"What is your mission about?" Molly asked.  
"We are there to protect the students of Hogwarts from Voldemort." Quatre explained. "The safety of the students is our primary concern."  
"We are also there to lend support to Harry." Heero added.  
"He is a friend of our children." Duo explained with steely eyes. "No one messes with friends of our children."  
"Hn." Heero nodded in agreement. By saying that they were going to help out Harry in anyway they could the five gained the respect of the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius. By saying that they were going to protect the students they gained Minerva's respect.  
"Anything else you need to know now?" Heero asked. Everyone shook his or her head. He grunted and got to his feet, making his wings disappear. He put his shirt back on and grabbed his crutches before swinging himself towards the door. "I have to complete my mission report. Anyone except Duo has permission to call if you need anything." With that he was gone.  
"Well, I have to go. Catherine is waiting for us. Do you four want me to drop you at Math league?"  
"Sure! Thanks Uncle Trowa!" Meilan said with a small smile.  
"I _hate_ math!" Solo complained as he followed his sister and Millardo out the door after Trowa, Hikaru, and Triton.  
"I have Saturday's free so I can hang out." James replied to the unspoken question. After five minutes Mrs. Weasley spoke.  
"He seems so cold..." She said softly.  
"Hm?" Duo asked looking confused.  
"I presume you're talking about Heero?" Wufei asked. Mrs. Wealey nodded.  
"Don't let him fool ya." Duo said with a grin. "He's a down right softie when it comes to certain matters."  
"Yes. Heero had a very rough childhood." Quatre said with a sad look on his face. "He had it a lot worse than any of us did. Despite that he is a very kind hearted soul."  
"In truth he is a lot more giving than anyone else I have had the privilege to meet." Wufei said with a sigh. "He only gives without asking anything in return and always puts himself last."  
"He may seem withdrawn and cold but that is only a mask. He is a great husband and father and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for any of the children." Quatre added.  
"He's also a great friend. For all that we tease each other he is my best friend and has been for seventeen years." Duo remarked. "People say I talk too much, but Heero actually listens. He may act like he ignores me but he is actually listening and memorizing everything I say."  
"He's gentle." James said softly. "When I started going out with Tri I was a little worried, but Uncle Heero was really happy that I started going out with Tri. Ever since the others and I have been small we can go to Uncle Heero about our problems that we don't want to tell our parents. We know he won't tell them unless it is truly important that he does."  
"Don't judge Heero by outward appearances. He is more human that he looks." Quatre remarked with a small smile.  
"Hell, judge him by outward appearances. He is one hot and sexy man." Duo said with a wink. "If I weren't married..."  
"Duo!" Quatre said with a giggle. Than he smirked. "Though I quite agree." He stood up and motioned for the wizards to do the same as he was going to take them touring around the mansion. "During the war he made many conquests."  
"Yes, I believe he managed to charm everyone he met into feeling attraction to him." Wufei agreed.  
"Yeah. He got half of the nobility by pointing a gun at them and threatening to kill them." Duo said with a laugh.  
"Really?" Sirius asked as he and Remus laughed.  
"Yup!" Duo said with a grin. "Heck, even Lady Une couldn't resist him. If you think Hikaru is handsome you should have seen Heero during the war!"  
"Hikaru is beautiful, having inherited his looks from Heero, but Heero's best features are his eyes." Quatre agreed.  
"Not to mention he used to wear spandex." Duo said with a wink. "It left very little to the imagination."  
"You do realize that he will kill you for saying that?" Wufei asked.  
"Yes, but it is definitely worth it." Duo answered. Quatre giggled and shook his head before starting the tour.  
"This is the music room..." So on the day went.  
  
_Okay, that was my first chapter of my first story to be posted on ffnet. Please tell me what you think. Flames are welcome, though if it is about the fact that there is same sex pairings I will not change the story for that. You were suitably warned, in the warning interestingly enough, that there would be this kind of coupling. Thank you for taking the time to read this if you have. Aloha! (Yes, I do live in Hawaii.) _


	2. My Father

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Meilan, Solo, James, and Millardo.  
**Genre:** Fantasy/ Humor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. Mpreg... maybe... I haven't decided yet. Mentions of it though. Relena bashing.  
**Notes:** Alternate Universe, timeline-what-timeline, Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter fusion. This is sixteen years after endless waltz and one year after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius did not fall through the veil, and the story has other AU parts that will be explained.  
**Pairings:** 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Relena/ Dorothy, Sirius/ Remus, Harry/ Draco, Hermione/ Ron, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo, Blaise/ Ginny.  
**Summary:** What happens when Hikaru and Triton Yuy-Barton bring their friends from school home for the summer? And what if those friends happened to bring their parents? What happens when Harry Potter and his friends meet Heero Yuy and the other ex-Gundam pilots? With Voldemort still lurking in the bowels and five new teachers this is likely to be an interesting year for the Wizarding World.  
  
Hi! I want to thank Yuerohye and foxhiei for your reviews! Thanks a lot guys! You're comments were really encouraging! Even if no one else reads this story here is the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Angels of War. This chapter is filled with a lot of father son sap but there is still a little humor... I think... Well, anyway here it is. _  
  
Harry Potter and the Angels of War  
Chapter Two: My Father  
  
It was a week later and the five children, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Fred, and George walked in... well... sort of. The front door slammed open as Hikaru stormed his way inside, passing the worried adults in the regular living room and going out onto the porch that overlooked the lake. He slammed open the screen, slammed it shut behind him, and leaned against a fence post outside.  
The children had been at the mall that day as the adults went to the Ministry of Magic. Heero was off his crutches and silently left the room following after his son, albeit quietly. He still walked with a slight limp and was still wearing an air cast around his ankle.  
"What happened?" Trowa asked in concern as the children took seats in the gigantic living room by their parents.  
"Some jerk from our old elementary school was teasing us because we have multiple fathers instead of a mother." Meilan fumed.  
"He also teased us about the fact that we're test tube babies." Solo added with a glare.  
"There's nothing wrong with being a test tube baby!" Quatre exclaimed. "All of my sisters are, and I grew up believing I was one until I learned the truth a few years ago!"  
"We know papa." Meilan said softly. "We don't see anything wrong with it but Hikaru got very upset."  
"But Hikaru and Triton aren't test tube babies." Duo said with a frown. "They were born naturally."  
"That's why he's upset." Triton said with a frown as he sat on the step down into the living room. "We're not test tube babies. It's a little awkward to have a male mother. Karu was afraid that that jerk would tease Tou-san about it."  
"Triton. Are _you_ uncomfortable with the fact that you were naturally born?" Trowa asked with a frown. Triton shook his head.  
"A little, but not as much as Hikaru. People tend to pick on him more because he is smaller than I am." Triton answered.  
"Tri, you don't have to embarrassed about something like that." Trowa reassured his oldest son. "Heero isn't embarrassed about it and doesn't care what people say about him because of it. You and your brother were born out of love. Don't forget that. You don't have to announce the fact that you were born naturally, but don't be embarrassed about it."  
"Whoa, Trowa said a long speech!" Duo remarked.  
"Thanks dad." Triton said softly. Trowa nodded and looked out the window, as did everyone else.  
"Don't worry about Hikaru, Mrs. Weasley." Quatre said softly. "Heero will calm him down." To the amazement of the wizards they saw how right the group was about how good of a father Heero was. They saw Heero sit down on the steps leading down into the grass and stare out at the lake.  
He didn't say a word and finally Hikaru started to talk. They couldn't hear what was said but it seemed that Hikaru had a lot to say. When he was done Heero turned to him and said something softly. Hikaru looked shocked and shook his head animatedly. Heero gave a small smile at that and said something. Hikaru looked surprised at that before his gaze softened and he gave a small smile to his father. Heero patted the stairs next to him and Hikaru took a seat curling into his father's chest. Heero put an arm around him and ruffled his soft brown hair with his other hand before the two looked out at the lake together.  
"Like I said before." Quatre said softly with a small smile at the warm feelings he felt from his friend and 'nephew'. "Heero is a very good father."  
"To be honest..." Duo said with an embarrassed blush, "he had to teach the three of us how to take care of the triplets."  
"Meilan, Solo, and James were born a month before Hikaru and Triton." Wufei explained. "Yuy was the only one who knew how to feed, change, and take care of an infant so he had to show us how to take care of them."  
"Not to mention he was eight months pregnant at the time." Quatre added with a giggle.  
"Tro looked like he was going to have a heart attack because Heero was so active." Duo said with a laugh as the tall Latino pilot blinked as his friend teased him.  
"Hm." Trowa remarked. "You three weren't much better. At least I didn't baby him all the time. It took him pointing a gun in your face before you let him have some independence."  
"Were they really that bad?" Meilan asked in interest.  
"Worse." Trowa answered. "They babied him more than I did."  
"Now I sense a story!" Sirius remarked with a grin. The four pilots traded looks and shrugged and got ready to start telling stories of when Heero was pregnant with Hikaru and Triton.  
  
Heero walked quietly out onto the wooden porch and sat down on the stairs leading down onto the lawn. There was a small lake that was ringed by a grove of beautiful trees of many different species. Hikaru stood silently, leaning against the support post and making no sound. Heero waited patiently, knowing that his youngest son would speak when he was ready.  
"I should have kept my cool, Tou-san." Hikaru started. Heero didn't turn to look at him but the small teen knew his father was listening intently to every word he said and not passing judgment on him. It heartened him to go on. "One of the punks from elementary school was teasing us because none of us have mothers, only fathers."  
Hikaru paused and turned to look at his silent father. "He teased Meilan, Solo, and James about being test tube babies. But they didn't care. Meilan said she was proud of her fathers and Solo threatened to beat the boy up for teasing his parents." Hikaru looked taken aback. "I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Triton and I aren't test tube babies, we're naturally born."  
"I couldn't say anything in defense. What if he started to tease you because you got pregnant like a female?" Hikaru asked softly. He looked down. "I know I shouldn't have gotten upset over the likes of him but still..." He went quiet than and after a few moments Heero turned to look at him.  
"Are you embarrassed that I gave birth to you naturally?" Heero asked softly. Hikaru looked taken a back and rose his hands in exclamation.  
"Of course not!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I'm never embarrassed about that! It's just..." He trailed off.  
"Sometimes you wish that you were a test tube baby like Meilan, Solo, and James?" Heero asked.  
"Yeah..." Hikaru whispered.  
"Hikaru, the fact is that you aren't a test tube baby. I did in fact get pregnant, and than gave birth to your brother and yourself." Heero said softly. "Nothing can change that. Yes, people do comment when they find out, but I really don't care. I got to experience something that other males will never have the chance to experience. No male can ever feel what it's like to hold life inside of him and to feel the satisfaction of bringing life to his child. I would never trade that experience for anything else no matter what other people say." He paused to let that sink in. "The fact is that I'm proud that both of my sons ended up healthy and perfect in their own rights. No matter what people say, at least remember that."  
Hikaru's eyes lightened and he gave a small smile to Heero who smiled back. "Thank you Tou-san."  
"You're welcome." Heero answered. Than he gave a true smile, one that not many were privileged to see. Heero patted the stairs next to him and Hikaru sat next to him and leaned his head against the strong chest. Hikaru closed his eyes as he breathed in his father's scent, the scent specific to Heero. It was the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms, and Hikaru slowly relaxed as he heard his father's strong heart beat in his ear.  
Heero put an arm around Hikaru and ran his fingers through the soft brown strands with his free hand. The hair was just like his except longer and more manageable. Heero's eyes softened and he turned to watch the sunset on the lake with his baby boy.  
  
Ten minutes after the sun set Heero and Hikaru re-entered the house just as Duo was describing the time Heero pinned him to the wall with forks and knives during dinner when he had teased the pilot that he was getting fat. Heero walked into the room and leaned against the wall raising an eyebrow as everyone laughed at the image.  
"Having fun staining my reputation?" Heero asked calmly.  
"Of course Hee-chan!" Duo said with a sparkle in his eyes. "It would be even more great if we could find those pictures you hid."  
"There is no way in hell I'll ever tell you where they are." Heero answered back smoothly.  
"Pictures?" Harry asked.  
"Yup! Somehow we managed to take pictures of Heero when he was pregnant without losing life or limb." Duo answered.  
"Though we did lose a few cameras when he shot them." Wufei muttered.  
"He hid them somewhere." Duo continued. "He won't let us see them."  
"For good reason." Heero answered back calmly. "I may not be embarrassed by the fact that I was pregnant but I don't need to give you more ammunition than you already have."  
"But HEERRROO!" Duo whined.  
"You sound like Relena when you do that." Wufei muttered. A horrified look came across Duo's face.  
"I do?! Oh God help me!" Duo exclaimed in a horrified voice. Heero rolled his eyes.  
"So what are we going to eat?" Heero asked.  
"Pizza!" Duo and Solo said happily. Heero grunted as the group got to talking again.  
  
"Ha! You lose Maxwell, pay up!" Wufei smirked triumphantly as the clock struck nine. Meilan was putting the food away as her brothers did the dishes. On the table was a giant bowl of various fruit for desert. (A/N: I know it seems like a long dinner but that is how long my parents take to eat at social gatherings.)  
"Damn! I was sure Trowa would jump him!" Duo muttered pulling out his wallet. "But a bet is a bet." He handed Wufei ten dollars.  
"Uncle Quatre?" Triton asked in confusion.  
"Hm? Oh. Duo, Wufei, and myself bet on how long Trowa could keep his hands and lips off of Heero." Quatre answered with an amused smile. "I still say he can make two weeks."  
"I'm guessing he'll crack tomorrow." Wufei challenged.  
"I just lost my bet." Duo sighed as he handed Quatre ten dollars also.  
"Should I be insulted?" Trowa asked.  
"Yes." His three friends answered. The wizards laughed as Meilan, Solo, and James walked back into the room and took seats joining the conversation. What no one noticed was that Heero was now leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. The only one who could see him was Trowa whose eyes were drawn to the fact that Heero was eating a single cherry. He popped the cherry in his mouth and was silent as the others conversed about Quidditch.  
He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue showing that he had used his tongue to tie the stem of the cherry around the pit. Trowa blinked and shifted uncomfortable like on the couch his emerald gaze not leaving his small husband. Heero threw the pit into a garbage can under an end table by the wall and looked up meeting Trowa's gaze.  
He smirked and Trowa blinked as he slowly licked each of his fingers slowly and seductively. He than wiggled his hips slightly in a way that would drive the Latino wild. Trowa swallowed thickly and crossed his legs. The last straw for Trowa was when Heero licked his lips slowly and winked.  
"Heero Yuy!" Trowa suddenly snapped startling everyone in the room. Everyone looked and saw Heero raise an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorway, not doing anything.  
"Yes?" Heero asked in his normal monotone. Trowa narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't play innocent." Trowa said darkly.  
"And what did I do?" Heero asked shifting in a graceful way that he knew would make his husband snap. Trowa got to his feet and pushed Heero into the kitchen slamming the door shut behind them.  
"Well, I guess this was a stale mate kois." Duo remarked and the other two nodded. "Twenty Trowa is ravishing him on the floor."  
"Thirty they made it to the kitchen table." Wufei argued.  
"Twenty- five he pushed Heero onto a chair." Quatre remarked.  
"You're on!" The three shook on it. The wizards also watched in amusement as the three triplets handed money to Hikaru and Triton.  
"I told you dad couldn't last for over a week." Triton said smoothly as Hikaru nodded.  
"Floor, table, or chair?" Hikaru asked calmly.  
"Floor." Triton remarked. "Tou-san was teasing him, there's no way he made it to a chair or table."  
"True." Hikaru remarked. "Who's checking?" All eyes were on him. He sighed. "Fine, but if my computer rights are taken away I'm taking a share of yours."  
"Deal." Four voices chorused as the adults smirked. Hikaru crept towards the kitchen and cracked the door open before closing it quietly and tiptoeing back.  
"And?" Duo asked.  
"Floor." Hikaru answered with a shrug as Duo smirked and collected his money. "Looks like they're going to the attic tonight." He added.  
"Attic?" Ron asked.  
"You don't want to know." Nine voices chorused. The kitchen door opened and a ruffled Trowa came out dragging Heero after him.  
"Goingtotheatticseeyoutomorrowgoodnightbye!" Trowa said quickly. Heero blinked and tugged on Trowa's arm but the pilot had a firm grip on him and towed him to the stairs.  
"I have something to do first Tro." Heero argued.  
"Too bad, consider this pay back." Trowa answered.  
"_Sakenaiyo_!" Heero swore at Trowa. (A/N: _Sakenaiyo_- f you.)  
"Why do you think we're going to the attic?" Trowa asked.  
"Kande!" Heero snapped out as they started up the stairs and Trowa's voice floated down before they disappeared completely. (A/N: _Kande_- Bite me.)  
"I plan to." Trowa remarked. Dumbledore, being the only of the wizards to understand Japanese gave a chuckle as the teens and the pilots cracked up.  
"Well, well, I never took Yuy for the kinky type." Wufei said with a smirk.  
"I better remind them to be careful. We really don't need another sibling right now." Triton remarked as he and Hikaru went up the stairs after their parents.  
"Don't look so shocked." Meilan said calmly. "When your parents are soldiers this kind of thing happens a lot. To be fair they waited until we had sex-ed before they stopped sending us to a friends house when they wanted time alone."  
"Now they go to the attic." Solo remarked. Duo smacked him over the head hiding a grin.  
"Hey! You're too young to be saying stuff like that!" Duo scolded.  
"You've been saying that since you were four, dad." Solo argued.  
"But that's different!" Duo complained.  
"Yes, it is." Wufei agreed shocking everyone around him. "Though this braided baka doesn't set a very good example." Duo let out a purr and nuzzled Wufei's neck.  
"Like this?" he purred seductively. Wufei blushed scarlet and sputtered slightly.  
"Y-yes! Exactly like that!" Wufei jerked as Duo licked him and yanked his braid. "Injustice Maxwell! There's women and children here!"  
"Who have been seeing this kind of thing since they were eleven. Come on Wu, you know what kids are like these days." Duo remarked now sitting on Wufei's lap.  
"But it's not proper!" Wufei ranted. Quatre shook his head and sighed gazing at the ceiling in exasperation. He tugged on Wufei's ponytail and Duo's braid.  
"Break it up you two, you can wait until tonight." Quatre said as Duo pouted and slid in between his two husbands.  
"Have a little self control dad." Solo said with a smirk. "The basement is still up for grabs." Duo gave an evil smirk.  
"I like how you think boy." He said evilly. "Good night, don't mind if Hee-chan, Clown-boy, Q-koi, Fei fei, and myself come to breakfast late tomorrow! Oyasuminasai!" Duo said as he dragged the two smaller men after him. (A/N: _Oyasuminasai_- good night.)  
"Wait-" Wufei was cut off as he tried not to trip over the step up.  
"Duo-" Quate also broke off.  
"Well, they're all lost causes." Triton remarked as he and Hikaru returned to the living room. "Just ignore them and stay away from the attic and the basement."  
"Yes. It would be bad for your health to get near the stairs." Meilan agreed. "If they catch you looking they can get violent."  
"So we've heard." James quickly reassured. "They tell stories of various paybacks that occurred."  
"I hear all five of them were inventive when it came to pranks." Solo piped up with glee.  
  
The next night Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Ginny found Trowa leaning over a balcony overlooking the back yard. To the side of the lake was a giant rose garden that he was looking at. It was a full moon so the ground was lighted in an ethereal light. Trowa turned when he felt the presence of the teens and gave them a nod in greeting before turning back to gaze at the garden. What he was looking so entranced about soon became apparent as the teens saw Heero sitting on a stone bench with a pure white owl on his shoulder.  
Triton was sitting cross-legged on the ground before him with a pure white kitten in his lap and he seemed to be talking to Heero who was listening intently to what he had to say. "Um... Mr. Barton?" Hermione asked first. Trowa turned amused green eyes to the young girl. "Well..."  
"What Granger is trying not to say is why the hell do you love that cold son-of-a-bitch?" Draco said outright.  
"Draco!" Harry snapped and elbowed his rude boyfriend hard in the ribs. "Just ignore him sir." Trowa gave them an amused smile and gazed back out at his oldest son and his husband.  
"You want to know why I love him?" Trowa asked. The teens nodded on the side of him. "I see."  
"See what?" Ron asked in confusion. Trowa motioned and the teens sat on stone benches out on the balcony. They were seated and Trowa continued, still leaning his lanky form on the rail comfortably.  
"It's his charm." Trowa said with a wry half smile. "He is cold and down right intimidating to everyone he meets so they are instantly repelled from him." Trowa started. He thought for a second than continued. "But at the same time he draws everyone around him closer. You can't help but be attracted to him and want to know more about him. Human nature craves mystery and Heero Yuy is one of the greatest ones."  
"Have you solved that mystery?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course." Trowa said with a smile. "Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and myself are probably the only ones who have done that yet. Hikaru and Triton are close to the truth, as are Solo, James, and Meilan. But they are too young to reach the truth yet."  
"Back to my first question, why the hell do you love him?" Draco butted in to Trowa's explanation. Trowa shook his head in amusement.  
"You are certainly a fire starter." He remarked calmly before staring out at the garden silently. He turned and motioned for the five teens to join him by the railing, which they did. The tall Latino motioned with his head towards his small husband and his son. "That's why I love him."  
The five teens frowned in confusion. All they saw was Heero and Triton talking and laughing. Triton's face was lit up with happiness, as he looked up at his father and in turn Heero smile at the joy on his baby boy's face. "They're just sitting there..." Draco remarked.  
"Hm, you miss the point." Trowa answered softly. "Do you see that smile on Heero's face?" Hermione nodded. "I'm sure you don't know the reason it is there." He paused and than went on. "No... you don't know. It's not there because of something Triton did. He's smiling because his oldest son is happy, and that in turn makes him happy." Trowa's eyes glowed with love and joy. "As long as those he loves can laugh freely, than he will always be the happiest man on the planet."  
"But why?" Harry asked.  
"The reason he continues to live is to make his family happy." Trowa answered. "He doesn't live for his own pleasures, he doesn't live to entertain himself. All Heero wants in life, and all he sets out to do is to bring happiness to others. That's why I love him, because you can't help but love him deep down. I love him because he loves me back." He gave a wink. "He's also damned sexy." With that Trowa leapt over the edge of the balcony, did a few twists in the air, and landed on his feet with the grace of a cat. Out of the house Hikaru came running up to him and the two talked before going to join the rest of their family.  
"I still don't understand how they can love someone so cold." Ron remarked.  
"But Ron..." Hermione trailed off as the five watched the small family. Heero turned his head and his small smile grew as he saw his husband and other son. Trowa took a seat next to him and Hikaru plopped himself down next to Triton, petting the white kitten. He said something and the four of them laughed, spending time with just the four of them as a true family. "Right now... he doesn't seem that cold."  
  
_ Well, there you have it, the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Angels of War. The next chapter should come out tomorrow. Well... that is if I manage to finish it by than. It should definitely be out by Friday. Well, please review. Flames are welcome. Aloha! _


	3. Welcome to Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Meilan, Solo, James, and Millardo.   
**Genre**: Fantasy/ Humor   
**Rating**: PG-13   
**Warning**: Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. Mpreg... maybe... I haven't decided yet. Mentions of it though. Relena bashing.   
Notes: Alternate Universe, timeline-what-timeline, Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter fusion. This is sixteen years after endless waltz and one year after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius did not fall through the veil, and the story has other AU parts that will be explained.  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Relena/ Dorothy, Sirius/ Remus, Harry/ Draco, Hermione/ Ron, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo, Blaise/ Ginny.   
**Summary**: What happens when Hikaru and Triton Yuy-Barton bring their friends from school home for the summer? And what if those friends happened to bring their parents? What happens when Harry Potter and his friends meet Heero Yuy and the other ex-Gundam pilots? With Voldemort still lurking in the bowels and five new teachers this is likely to be an interesting year for the Wizarding World._  
  
Harry Potter and the Angels of War  
Chapter Three: Welcome to Diagon Alley  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley; where all of your dreams may come true." Solo said in a sarcastic tour guide voice. The large group was standing at the entrance behind the Three Broom Sticks. There were witches and wizards of all ages cluttering the small shopping area. It looked like a wizards mall with stores selling all manner of things from dancing skeletons to candies that would turn your face blue for three days. "To your right you have Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. To your left you have the Apothecary. If they offer you something to eat in there, _do not_, I repeat _do not_ take it."  
"Baka." Meilan muttered as she whapped her brother upside the head. (A/N: _baka_- idiot.) "Come on. We have to go to Gringotts, that's the bank Daddy, and get our money now."  
"Yo, Pop! The mine carts in Gringotts are **way** better than the Ghost Rider in Universal Studios!" Solo exclaimed happily. (A/N: I have never ridden that roller coaster myself but all of my friends tell me that it is the epitome of all roller coasters.) By the way, our heroes had gone through the veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic and were now back from the future. (A/N: No, this isn't a cross over with the movie.)  
"What ever you say Solo." Duo answered with a chuckle as his sixteen- year-old son latched onto his arm and started tugging him through the crowds of wizards with the ol' Maxwell grin fixed on his face. "Whoa this is just like being in one of Princess Pink's masquerade parties." Duo remarked with wide violet eyes as he passed by a vampire. (A/N: Princess Pink is a reference to Relena.)"That guy better not try to bite _me_."  
"Aren't you dead?" Ron asked as he ducked the purse of an old witch that was arguing, read as fist fighting, with her husband. They were having a pretty big brawl right in the middle of the street causing passing shoppers to duck, dodge, jump, and eventually get smacked by said fighting couple.  
"Nope. You know, just cause I'm a you-know-what doesn't make me dead." Duo said, waggling his finger at Ron. He was walking backwards to face the redhead as his son dragged him along by the back of his black t- shirt. Just then the group made it to the crooked white marble building that was Gringotts. Wufei read the inscription on the door.  
  
"Enter, stranger but take heed   
Of what awaits the sin of greed,   
For those who take but do not earn   
May pay dearly in their turn.   
So if you seek beneath our floors   
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."  
  
"Well, that sounds like a challenge if I've ever heard one." Duo remarked, a twinkle in his violet eyes. Heero automatically reached out and gave a hard yank on his best friend's swinging braid. The violet-eyed man looked back with a grin. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Hee-chan. I won't break in... yet..." Heero rolled his eyes and let go of the chestnut rope of hair.   
"You better hope not baka." Heero muttered. (A/N: _Baka_- idiot... do you guys have this one established yet? Cause typing this is getting really old...) "There are goblins that run Gringotts."   
"Goblins? Wait, how do _you_ know that?" Duo asked his friend accusingly.   
"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Wufei asked.   
"That was mean Wu!" Duo snapped back.  
"Duo-love, Heero is Harry's first cousin." Quatre said, remedying the situation. "He must have been taught about the wizarding world when he was younger."   
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." The braided man said; putting a hand behind his neck in embarrassment.   
"Baka." Heero muttered again as he lead the way into Gringotts.   
"Wait... so you're _really_ my first cousin?" Harry asked in shock as he chased after the small Japanese man.   
"Your father was my father's older brother." Heero answered. "I guess you could say my father was the bad seed in the family. He was one of Voldemort's supporters and was caught by an Auror. As punishment for his deeds he was exiled into the future where he met my mother."   
"I remember him." Remus said with a frown. "His name was Cole I believe?"   
"Hn. Yeah. I ran away from home when I was around three. It was the day of the L1 bombings and my parents were killed." Heero answered back bitterly. Before anyone could truly think about what had been said and question Heero about it they had reached a desk with a free goblin at it. 'Whoa! That dude needs plastic surgery!' (That was Duo of course.)  
  
"That..." Duo trailed off. It was ten minutes after they exited their vaults. The group now consisted of Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and the Gundam clan. The older Weasleys had gone to do their own shopping while Severus, Minnerva, Albus, Remus, and Sirius left to do their own thing after saying goodbye to their friends and family.  
"Was cool?" Solo suggested hopefully.  
"...Sucked." Duo finished. "Man, Deathscythe got SO much more speed and air than that thing did. Hell, Deathscythe with the boosters off and being towed by a half power Wing Zero was faster than that."  
"I agree." Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero muttered.  
"Hm, and I thought for sure that I finally found something up to your standards." Solo pouted.  
"Nice try buddy. But I must admit that this one is a helluva a lot better than a roller coaster." Duo reassured.  
"Don't fret over it Solo." Wufei consoled his son. "Duo is an adrenaline junky."  
"Aren't we all," Trowa remarked.  
"True," Quatre agreed with a smile. "Especially Heero and Duo."  
"Hn." Heero muttered. He handed out two bags of money to his sons. "Buy your supplies first, than we'll talk about entertainment. Meet back at the Magical Menagerie at four."  
"Okay Tou-san." Hikaru said with a small smile. "Arigato." He and Triton disappeared into the crowd. Once the triplets got their money Meilan and James disappeared down the street with Solo struggling between them, not wanting to go to Flourish and Blotts bookstore. Hermione dragged Harry, Ron, and Draco to get robes while Fred and George went off to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes to open shop.  
"Come on. We have to get our own supplies." Heero said in his normal monotone and the five Gundam pilots took off down the street.  
  
"Hey Seamus." Harry greeted one of their classmates. Seaumus was a tall boy with dark brown hair and glowing brown eyes. He was of Irish decent and had been one of Harry's friends for years.  
"Hiya Harry, Ron, Hermione... Malfoy." Seamus said with a small smile.  
"Are you here with your mum?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, hey there's this new Eastern magic shop. Do you guys want to check it out?" Seamus asked.  
"Sure! Eastern magic is fascinating! In most cases they don't even require the use of a wand!" Hermione than started rattling off as much information as she could about Eastern magic and exactly which books she had read them from and which she would like to get her hands on.  
"Hey, isn't that Hikaru?" Seamus asked as soon as they entered the shop. It was a small wooden place with Asian print material draped about. There were swords and other fighting equipment along the walls and spread out on tables around the shop.  
"Hm?" Ron asked and turned. He spotted the Gundam pilots. "Oh no, that's his father Heero Yuy. He's going to be one of the new teachers this year."  
"Well, look who we just bumped into." Duo remarked as he waved at the teens from across the store. "You guys going to buy something?"  
"Oh, we're just looking. I read all about Eastern magic. It's fascinating." Hermione answered.  
"Well you're in luck than. This year Fei is going to be teaching you about it." Duo said with a wink.  
"Really?" Hermione asked in anticipation.  
"Yes, I am." Wufei answered coming over. "Oh, I wouldn't suggest touching that Harry, it's sharp enough to cut steel." Harry instantly dropped his hand from where he had been about to touch the blade of a sword.  
"Heero, I'm telling you." Trowa was telling his stubborn husband. "You're old fans are getting too warn out. You _have_ to get new ones."  
"Is that Triton?" Seamus asked.  
"Hm? Oh no, that's Trowa. Triton is his son." Duo answered. "Um, not to be rude but... who are you?"  
"I am Seamus Finnigan a sixth year Gryffinfor with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Seamus said in a friendly tone as he shook Duo's hand.  
"I may run and hide but I never lie. I'm Duo Maxwell. You might know my sons James and Solo and my daughter Meilan."  
"Yeah, James and Solo are my friends and sometimes I see Meilan in the library." Seamus said.  
"Yes, that would be my Meimei." Duo said with a sigh and shake of his head though his eyes glowed with pride. "She really took after Wufei."  
"Ch, and as if Solo didn't take after you." Wufei muttered, than he turned back to his friends. "Stop arguing Yuy, Barton's right. You do need new fans. The blades on yours are too dull and not even I can sharpen them anymore."  
"Hn." Heero muttered angrily.  
"This is Chang Wufei one of my lovely spouses." Duo said with a grin as he motioned to Wufei. "The one that's arguing with Heero about fans is his husband Trowa Barton."  
"And I am Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre introduced himself with a smile. "I am also married to Wufei and Duo. I believe we are going to be your new teachers this year."  
"What are you teaching?" Seamus asked. Quatre gave a mysterious smile.  
"You'll find out in a few days." Quatre answered.  
"Fine! I'll get the bloody fans!" Heero snapped. Trowa gave a triumphant smile as he steered the grumpy Japanese man over to one of the walls and the two looked over fans.  
"Fans?" Draco asked with a raised brow.  
"Iron fans." Wufei answered. "They were used by many Asian cultures as defensive weapons because they were easy to conceal. Heero is a master at the art of fighting fans."  
"Not to mention they look really cool when used in fan dances." Duo added with a wink. Finally Heero picked up two sets of fighting fans. One was red and the other black with the design of a Chinese dragon and phoenix.  
"Are you getting a new katana Wu?" Duo asked.  
"I have no need of one. Meilan, Solo, and James will each need new ones. Perhaps for Christmas." Wufei than started muttering to himself about measurements, balances, and quality and took off through the store.  
"Well, I need to get new knives." Duo remarked. "I'll see you later!" He waved to the teens and took off to another section of the store to find them.  
"Well, you should be careful in here. The weapons here are very sharp and it would be very easy to get injured or even killed if you play with them." Quatre remarked as he turned to follow Duo to the back of the store. "Oh," he paused and turned to face the group again. "If you see Hikaru and Triton, tell them that Heero is looking for them. He was wondering if they needed new broomsticks."  
"Sure Mr. Winner." Hermione said politely. Quatre gave her a cheerful smile and than turned to go find where his braided husband had gotten to.  
"Well they certainly are a weird bunch of chaps aren't they?" Seamus asked.  
"That is an understatement." Ron remarked. The four other teens nodded before cautiously backing out of the store.  
  
Finally it was four and the group met up at Magical Menagerie. Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry wanted to see what would happen so they decided to check it out. They saw with interest that the Gundam pilots were going to get pets. Their children already had their own pets. Triton had a white kitten named Yuki, Hikaru had a white owl named Snow, Solo had a tawny owl named Death, Meilan had an orange tabby cat named Shenlong, and James had a gray kitten named Storm.  
"Hey guys." Solo greeted. Death was sitting on his shoulder. He had just received a letter from a friend so Death decided to hang around.  
"Hi." Harry answered. "Your parents are getting pets?"  
"Yes, I think they have found what they wanted and are going to purchase them now." James answered. Sure enough the five were at the cash register. After purchasing their pets the Gundam pilots ushered the teens back to the Three Broomsticks to get ready for dinner.  
Heero had gotten a snowy owl named Wing. Duo got a pure black kitten with violet eyes named Scythe. Wufei had gotten a tawny owl named Nataku. Quatre took a long time to decide but finally settled on a kitten. It had been a runt but Quatre liked him for his courage so he had picked the small calico cat and named him Sandrock. Finally after much debate since he got a long with all animals Trowa chose a sleek dark brown cat and named it Noir.  
"Trowa... your cat is brown... why did you name it black?" Duo asked.  
"I felt like it." Trowa answered back blandly as his new pet gazed intelligently out of her place in his arms.  
"Okay buddy. What ever you say." Duo remarked with a shrug. Scythe had sprawled lazily across his shoulders and gazed out at the world with eyes that looked exactly like Duo and Solo's. The group split up and went to their rooms. There was a shortage of vacant rooms so Heero, Trowa, Triton, and Hikaru shared one room. Wufei, Quatre, and Duo had one room and Solo, James, Harry, Ron, and Draco had one. Being a girl Meilan shared a room with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Hikaru, Triton, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked. The twins were dressed in pajamas already as were the other teens but they were standing in the doorway to Harry and the other's room. Triton's were pale blue and Hikaru's were pale green.  
"Tou-san and Dad wanted to... share some quality time." Triton answered. Hikaru choked back a snicker and nodded. "Is it okay if we hang out in here for a little while? They'll send Noir when we can go back."  
"Sure." Solo said with a grin he grabbed Hikaru's arm and yanked the boy into his lap on his bed. Solo was dressed in all black pajamas. James motioned and Triton calmly walked to sit next to his boyfriend on the blonde's bed. James was dressed in black sweat pants and an over large black t-shirt.  
"Thank you." Triton remarked.  
"No problem." Ron answered, in maroon pajamas himself. Than his face scrunched up. "Do you mean that your parents are snogging?"  
"You get used to it." Hikaru and Triton said in unison.  
"That's gross." Ron said with a shiver. "I would never want to have to see my parents make out."  
"It's actually not as disturbing as it seems." Hikaru piped up. "Tou- san and Dad don't like to show affection in public so it's not that bad. They send us out of the room or something."  
"So you mean you _haven't_ seen them kiss before?" Draco asked incredulously. He was dressed in silver satin pajamas.  
"Of course we have." Solo answered. "They all do that once in awhile."  
"Ch. Especially Papa." James muttered. It was quiet for a little while before Harry spoke up.  
"If Heero is my cousin, than doesn't that mean that you two are my cousins also?" He asked. His pajamas were green.  
"Yeah, you're our second cousin." Hikaru answered.  
"It's a little weird to find that out _after_ I've been friends with you for six years." Harry remarked.  
"That's our parents for ya." Solo remarked. "They tell you important things on a need-to-know basis at all times."  
"Unless you worm it out of Uncle Duo." Triton added.  
"True." James answered. Just than Noir walked in the room in that way that cats have that seems to say I-am-the-boss-and-don't-you-forget-it. She jumped up into Triton's lap and rubbed her head against his chest.  
"All right, we're going." Triton answered to whatever the cat had said to him. He stood up after receiving his goodnight kiss from his boyfriend and he and Hikaru waved goodnight before leaving the room.  
"Sorry about that boys." Trowa apologized as the twins entered the room. There were two full size beds in the room and Trowa was sprawled out over one of them. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a white t-shirt.  
"Not a problem Dad." Hikaru answered as Noir jumped out of Triton's arms and onto the dresser. She curled up next to Yuki and went to sleep. Heero exited the bathroom after brushing his teeth and rolled his eyes.  
"That baka is insatiable." Heero muttered and his sons laughed as they got into bed.  
"Hm, I love you too Heero." Trowa remarked as Heero shoved the tall clown over and got in on his side of the bed.  
"Oyasuminasai." Triton and Hikaru chorused. (A/N: _Oyasuminasai_- Goodnight.)  
"Oyasuminasai." Trowa and Heero answered. Heero snapped his fingers and the lights went out.  
  
_ Gah! That chapter sucked! Well, anyway. Thank you for all of the nice reviews! I am sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par with the other ones but I've sort of been working on the later chapters for this story. I just had a major blast of inspiration and re-did how this is going to end. Well, anyway, I will try to update at least every other day if not everyday. But who knows when a natural disaster may strike or a bad case of writers block. Anyway, thank you again to foxhiei, Hee-chan, and Yuerohye. As long as you read the story I'll keep writing it for ya! Aloha!_


	4. The Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Meilan, Solo, James, and Millardo.  
  
**Genre**: Fantasy/ Humor  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Warning**: Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. Mpreg... maybe... I haven't decided yet. Mentions of it though. Relena bashing.  
  
**Notes**: Alternate Universe, timeline-what-timeline, Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter fusion. This is sixteen years after endless waltz and one year after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius did not fall through the veil, and the story has other AU parts that will be explained.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Relena/ Dorothy, Sirius/ Remus, Harry/ Draco, Hermione/ Ron, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo, Blaise/ Ginny.  
  
**Summary**: What happens when Hikaru and Triton Yuy-Barton bring their friends from school home for the summer? And what if those friends happened to bring their parents? What happens when Harry Potter and his friends meet Heero Yuy and the other ex-Gundam pilots? With Voldemort still lurking in the bowels and five new teachers this is likely to be an interesting year for the Wizarding World.  
  
Thanks for the reviews Yuerohye (your name is really cool by the way, it's almost like the name Heero Yuy mixed up) and Pilot-Trowa-Barton! This may also be an off chapter. I just wasn't in the mood to work on this story yesterday so now that I am I better shut my big trap and start writing. Wow! Seven reviews! Seven! I didn't think I would ever get that many! Heck, as long as_ one _person likes this story I'll continue writing it. Without further ado here is chapter four.  
_  
**Harry Potter and the Angels of War**  
Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express  
  
"We have to go to platform _**WHAT?!"**_ Duo's cry echoed around King's Cross Station and cut the busy hustle and bustle like a knife. It went silent and not even the whistling of the trains could be heard as all heads turned towards the small group standing between platforms nine and ten. It was only the Gundam pilots and their brood since Harry and the other wizards had gone separately.  
"He didn't take his medication this morning. Just ignore him." Quatre said in a placating manner to the onlookers. As soon as he said this everyone turned back to their own business and didn't give the odd group a second glance.  
"That was mean Quat." Duo pouted.  
"Shut up baka." Heero said darkly and gave Duo a mighty push. The other three Gundam pilots winced waiting to hear an impact but instead blinked as Duo flew through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. A few minutes later the rest of the group joined the grinning Duo.  
"Ch. The things you wizards come up with these days." Duo muttered shaking his head.  
"Heero, how did you know that the platform was through the seemingly very solid brick wall?" Quatre asked in amusement.  
"My winds passed right through it." Heero answered. "If it was a solid barrier than they would have been forced around it. Now get moving the train leaves in five minutes."  
"Aye, aye el capitán." Duo said with a mock salute and helped the boys get their trunks onto the train.  
"Baka." Heero muttered as he grabbed Meilan's trunk from where she and Solo were struggling with it and carried it easily aboard the train. Solo and Meilan blinked before grabbing the end of Hikaru's trunk with shrugs.  
"Only Uncle Heero." Meilan remarked.  
"Yeah, no kidding." Solo answered.  
  
Ten minutes later found the train chugging along happily. The Gundam pilots had found an empty compartment and their children went off to find their friends. "How long is this going to take?" Duo asked.  
"Quite a long time." Quatre answered. Trowa and Heero were sitting together on one side of the compartment reading the newspaper, the daily prophet, together as Wufei meditated. "Come on, let's play poker."  
"Might as well." Duo sighed. "There's nothing else to do." So he took out a pack of playing cards and he and Quatre played poker for a while.  
  
"Hey guys." Meilan said as she, her brothers, and their 'cousins' took seats in the same compartment as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco had gone off to sit with the other Prefects. Though it was a well-known fact that Harry and Draco were a couple they never rode on the train together. Their relationships nearly put half the student body into cardiac arrest when they found out about it. It wasn't the fact that the two were both boys. It was just that it was Harry _Potter_ and Draco _Malfoy_. Together. As a _couple_.  
"Hey." Harry, Ron, and Hermone answered back. Hermione and Ron were Prefects, as was Meilan. But they, meaning Harry and Meilan, had sent poor Millardo and Draco as their, meaning Ron, Hermione, and Meilan, representative as they wanted to sit with their friends. The two blondes just couldn't refuse their significant others so they obediently left mumbling to each other about manipulative boy/girlfriends.  
"Where are your parents?" Hermione asked with a slight frown as the boys helped their friends stow the trunks away.  
"They're in their own compartment." Solo answered. "I think Dad was starting to bug Uncle Ro so we decided to get out of there."  
"Smart idea." Ron muttered.  
"No kidding." James answered blandly as the five took seats.  
"Hey, do you guys wanna play exploding snap?" Solo asked.  
"Sure." The boys answered. Hermione and Meilan shook their heads and sat next to each other reading their new textbooks for the year. "Girls." Was the exasperated reply to that silent answer as the boys rolled their eyes and got into their game.  
Twenty minutes later there was a knock on their compartment. Hikaru, who was closest to the door opened it to reveal Trowa. Trowa shot him an apologetic look and started speaking to his sons in rapid French.  
"May I borrow your cat carrier?" Trowa asked. The other teens in the compartment blinked not understanding that language. James knew a little but not enough to understand what was going on. Solo and Meilan knew a few words but were just as lost as Hermione, Harry, and Ron. The only languages they knew were Spanish, Arabic, Japanese, and Mandarin.  
"My cat carrier?" Triton asked. He and Hikaru traded looks.   
"Why?" Hikaru asked.   
"Noir and Scythe got into a fight... on top of Duo." Trowa answered. "He is embarrassed so he asked me to talk to you in French."   
"I see." Triton said with a nod. "Sure." He picked up his cat carrier and gently removed Yuki from it and than handed it to Trowa.   
"Uh... Dad?" Hikaru asked.   
"Yes?" Trowa asked.   
"What happened to yours?" Hikaru asked. Trowa switched back to English.   
"You don't want to know." He answered. He gave a wave to the teens and closed the sliding door behind him.   
"Uh..." Solo trailed off.   
"You don't want to know." Hikaru and Triton echoed their father.   
"Another one of their moments huh?" Solo asked.   
"That's what it sounded like." Triton answered. He and Hikaru rolled their eyes before settling down to watch James and Ron play wizards chess. Yuki was now curled up in a fluffy white ball on Triton's lap.  
  
"Blasted cats." Duo muttered as he and the other pilots got off the train. Despite his mutterings he pet Scythe who was draped across his neck. Towards the end of the trip Trowa returned the cat carrier to his oldest son. The two cats had promised to behave and indeed spent the rest of the trip curled up together in an empty seat fast asleep.  
"At least they were smart enough not to fight on top of Heero." Quatre answered with a grin at his husband. Heero snorted and Wufei coughed to hide a laugh.  
"True." Trowa answered. Noir was sitting on his shoulder, watching the world with intelligent golden eyes. He and Heero got in one carriage while Duo, Quatre, and Wufei took another.  
"These creatures are thestrals correct?" Quatre could be heard asking before the carriage door shut behind him.  
"This Hagrid that you will be helping out. The thestrals like him." Heero remarked. Trowa nodded. Though the tall Latino was the expert at all land animals under the sun. If you wanted to know about an animal that flew through the air you went to Heero. Aquatic animals were Quatre's department as Duo took animals that were closely related with death and Wufei took those animals that loved fire. Obviously there was a lot over lapping in their fields.  
"Yes, Hikaru says that he is a great animal lover. He especially likes Dragons." Trowa answered.  
"Dragons? He'll get along with Wufei than." Heero remarked.  
"Yes." Trowa answered. He moved Heero to sit in his lap and the two looked out the window as the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts came to life before them. Lights glowed from every window and made the castle seem more like a miniature city than anything. "It's beautiful."  
"Hai." Heero answered. (A/N: _hai_- yes.) "I can see why the boys want to keep coming back." Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and rested his chin on top of his husband's unruly brown hair.  
"Hn." Trowa answered, stealing Heero's word. But it was really the only thing that he could say to describe the moment.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. There are many things I'd like to address but now is not the time. Tuck in." Dumbledore said after the sorting. (Duo had gotten a kick out of the singing hat.) He sat back in his chair and the tables instantly filled with food. Duo nearly jumped out of his chair, and would have, had Quatre not caught his arm and forced him to remain still.  
"Impressive." Duo remarked.  
"Hn." Heero answered as he looked warily at the food on his plate.  
"It won't bit you my boy." Professor Flitwick the Charms teacher commented atop his stack of pillows. He was a tiny wizened thing; he even made _Heero_ look tall. His hair was white and he had kind dark eyes. Heero still looked skeptical so Duo reached across Quatre and stole a piece of steak off of his plate and took a bite out of it.  
"See Ro? It's fine. I would pretend to choke or something but as we're on the staff that would look bad." Duo remarked.  
"Hn." Heero muttered and started cutting up is food. Duo moved to try and take another piece but Heero caught his wrist and sent him a glare that would make birds fall out of flight.  
"Humph." Duo pouted. Than he stole a piece off of Quatre's plate instead. They were sitting at the staff table at the front of the Great Hall. It was a large room with four giant wooden tables where the four houses sat and the staff table at the front of the room. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and was currently clear and bright showing off the stars. Hundreds of white candles floated above the tables to give them light.  
  
"Who are they?" Neville Longbottom asked. He was a small boy with messy brown hair and dark eyes. He was a little chubby and had a disheveled look to him. The poor boy was quite accident-prone and if something could go wrong around him. It usually did, than got unusually worse.  
"They are the new Professors." Solo answered. To the amazement of his friends he didn't say anything else.  
"That small one looks just like you Hikaru." Dean Thomas remarked. Dean was Seamus Finnigan's best friend. He had skin the color of cocoa, black hair, and dark eyes that glowed with intelligence.  
"Yes he does, doesn't he." Hikaru answered, not looking up from his plate. Hermione, Ron, Harry Ginny, and Seamus looked at each other and than shrugged. If their friends weren't going to say anything about exactly who the new teachers were then they might as well not either.  
"Are they relatives of yours?" Neville asked.  
"Why do you say that?" Triton asked, serving himself more mashed potatoes.  
"Well, that other one. The tall one looks just like you." Dean answered.  
"He does, doesn't he." Hikaru said mechanically. Neville and Dean just gaped at their friend as he poured himself more pumpkin juice.  
  
"A few start of term announcements." Dumbledore remarked as the tables cleared themselves of food. The silver plates and goblets emptied and cleaned themselves. _'Heh, would you look at that-ouch! Watch the braid Fei!' 'Shut up baka!'_ The students went quiet and looked up to their headmaster. "First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out-of- bounds to students." He sent a look over towards the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione traded smirks. "As is Hogsmeade village to all students under third year."  
"Mr. Filch, our caretaker has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes. A few new items have been added to the list of objects that are forbidden in the castle. The full list can be found on Mr. Filch's office door." He than gave a smile. "As I see many of you have noticed there are quite a few new faces among our staff this year. Professor Chang is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He motioned to Wufei who gave a small bow and the school clapped politely.  
"Professor Barton is going to be assisting Professor Hagrid this year in Care of Magical Creatures." At this Trowa gave a brief nod in greeting.  
"I am pleased to announce that we have a new subject this year. Professors Winner, Maxwell, and Yuy will be teaching Battle tactics to students who sign up for their class. This course is for students in the third year and above. If you wish to sign up for this course than please do so with your head of house after you are excused from my rather boring speech." The school laughed. As their names were called Quatre and Duo waved and when Heero's name was called Duo merely pointed at Heero so the students would know who he was.  
"Now than, before I excuse you I would like you to sing the school song." Dumbledore remarked. The smiles of the teachers became rather fixed at that causing Duo and Heero to exchange wary looks while Quatre swallowed in anticipation. Wufei looked around at the teachers as if wondering whether he should run now and save his poor eardrums. Trowa sunk a little lower in his seat as if thinking that if he was closer to the ground than maybe the sound would pass over him.  
Dumbledore raised his wand and golden ribbon streamed out of the tip to form the words that ghosted in the air. "Everyone pick your favorite tune and off we go!"  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
By the end Heero had paled considerably and Trowa was looking at him worriedly as if wondering if he was about to pass out. Wufei had a very fixed look on his face, Quatre was muttering prayers to his god that it was finally over, and Duo was biting his lips as he tried not to break out laughing. "Aw, music. The magic of the heart." Dumbledore remarked while he whipped away a tear.  
Duo had by this time shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from commenting and Heero was staring at the man as if he was insane. Meanwhile Quatre, and most of the staff, were also wiping away tears. Though the fact that those were tears of agony rather than tears of joy did not seem to occur to the Headmaster. "Now off you go, tomorrow is a day of learning." With that the students stood up and left with the Prefects shouting out for the first years to follow them.  
"Did you see Uncle Ro's face?" Solo asked with a laugh. "He looked like he was about to take out his gun and shoot himself in the head."  
"Yeah, well I have to give Uncle Duo credit." Hikaru answered. "He managed to not make a comment."  
"I think the fact that father stomped on his foot might have had something to do with that." James remarked. Just than they reached more students from Gryffindor and stopped talking in fear of ruining the surprise.  
  
"That was the _worst_ singing I have ever heard in my life." Duo muttered as he followed his friends to their bedrooms. Their rooms were to be near each other as there was less of a chance that they would get lost. (Especially since all of them had memorized the blue prints of the castle that they found in a book. They also knew exactly which doors lead where and the pattern of the moving staircases.)  
"Don't go up that staircase Duo." Heero remarked. "It changes every Monday." Since that day was Monday it was obvious that it wouldn't lead to where they had to go.  
"Right." Duo muttered and took his foot off the bottom stair and followed the others as they walked down a hallway before taking another staircase.  
"Well, it wasn't so ba-" Quatre cut off as his foot got caught in the trick stair and sank down to his ankle. He gave a frustrated sigh as Duo and Wufei pulled him out. "Let me guess, this stair case moves every Sunday and changes back at six o clock on Monday." Heero nodded and Quatre gave an irritated whine.  
"This is worse than sneaking into an OZ base." Duo muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if we show up to our own classes fifteen minutes late because we got lost or stuck somewhere."  
"At least you have Yuy with you." Wufei muttered. "Trowa and I are sunk."  
"Not really. My classes are outside. If worse comes to worse I could always just jump out the window. I'm sure one of those thestrals wouldn't mind giving me a ride." Trowa answered. Wufei gave a good-natured groan.  
"Hn." Heero muttered. They had reached their rooms. He opened the door and dragged Trowa in after him. Just before he slammed the door behind the two he poked his head out. "Try and wake up on time for breakfast baka."  
"Sure Ro. No promises though." Duo answered. With that Heero slammed the door shut ending this chapter and a very odd day.  
  
_ Well, there it is. I would have had it done a lot faster but my mom kept bugging me. Sheesh, it's not like I don't do chores or something. I'm always at her beck and call. Maybe I should just rig up a bell or something. Look there she goes again. Grr... Okay, I'm back. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I somehow lost my first Harry Potter book and it took me awhile to find the words to the alma mater. I better go start on those chores my mom is making me do. Please review! Flames are welcome!_


	5. First Day of Classes

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Meilan, Solo, James, and Millardo.  
  
**Genre**: Fantasy/ Humor  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Warning**: Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. Mpreg... maybe... I haven't decided yet. Mentions of it though. Relena bashing.  
  
**Notes**: Alternate Universe, timeline-what-timeline, Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter fusion. This is sixteen years after endless waltz and one year after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius did not fall through the veil, and the story has other AU parts that will be explained.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Relena/ Dorothy, Sirius/ Remus, Harry/ Draco, Hermione/ Ron, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo, Blaise/ Ginny.  
  
**Summary**: What happens when Hikaru and Triton Yuy-Barton bring their friends from school home for the summer? And what if those friends happened to bring their parents? What happens when Harry Potter and his friends meet Heero Yuy and the other ex-Gundam pilots? With Voldemort still lurking in the bowels and five new teachers this is likely to be an interesting year for the Wizarding World.  
  
Hi! I want to thank Yuerohye and pUnKRoCk['s Sk8er chic] for the reviews! As for your questions: the thing about Trowa's cat carrier (that **was** what you were asking about right?) was that something happened to it and it was such a strange thing that you would be better off not knowing what it was. ;)   
Oh, and as for the question about the translations in the direct story. The reason I do it that way is because when people put it on the bottom of the text it kind of irritates me because than I have to scroll all the way down the screen to see what it means. It than takes me a long time to find out where I was in the story originally and the story loses some of it's magic to me. I'm sorry if it bothers you and I also thank you for brining it to my attention. If it bothers anyone else than tell me and I will start to put the translations at either the top or the bottom of the story as you asked. I apologize for not changing it sooner but I just want to see if it bugs anyone else first.   
Anyway, enough of my blabber, here is the fifth chapter!_  
  
Harry Potter and the Angels of War   
Chapter Five: First Day of Classes  
  
"It looks like we have Tactics class first today." Hermione remarked calmly. Harry nodded and took a large bite of his eggs. Ron blinked blearily at his girlfriend and best friend before it entered through his head and he grunted. He took a bite of his toast and his brain began to wake up making him notice a few missing members to the hall. "Where are Triton and Hikaru?"  
"They're showin the folks around school." Solo answered with a grin. "It would be embarrasin if the old men had to be rescued after getting lost."  
"Old? Did you say _old_?" A familiar voice asked. Solo turned and shot a wide grin at his braided father who was leaning against the wall by him.  
"Yup!" Solo said cheerfully.  
"I'll get ya for that one brat." Duo said with a wink to his oldest child.  
"Why are ya over here Dad?" Solo asked. Duo shrugged with a carefree look that suggested he didn't care.  
"Than how will you know your way around the school?" Hermione asked.  
"Ro is showing me telepathically." Duo answered back calmly. He frowned for a second looking into space and than sighed. "I gotta go. Soldier boy is callin. See ya in first period." With that Duo gave a wave and disappeared unnoticed out of the hall his chestnut braid bouncing behind him.  
"Who was that?" Neville asked in interest.  
"That my friend was my old man. Well... one of them anyway." Solo answered with a wink, looking for all the world like his American father. Apparently their night of secrecy was over.  
"One of them?" Seamus asked in confusion.  
"You'll see what he means in class." A soft voice spoke up and the teens turned to see Triton taking his usual seat across from Solo.  
"Where are the ancients?" Solo asked.  
"Getting ready for class. No, Hikaru isn't coming for breakfast. He had an errand to run for Uncle Quat." Triton said before Solo could ask about his boyfriend. Everyone knew that they were going out of course. It was a big uproar in the fourth year. After the school found out about the relationships between Solo and Hikaru, not to mention James and Triton there was a large uproar and the whole school began picking on them. They took it in stride as their soldier parents had taught them to do. But Millardo had one hell of a time trying to stop his girlfriend from killing everyone who even _dared_ to insult her brothers and friends in front of her.  
It took a long time but finally after months of ridicule the school finally accepted the fact that the four weren't on the straight and narrow and began to respect them again. Other same-sex couples had come out of the closet and there was more tolerance for homo and bisexuals.  
  
"Good morning." Quatre greeted as students began to fill into his class. He, Duo, and Heero were standing in the front of the room. Well... he was standing, Duo was leaning against the wall next to the chalkboard, and Heero was sitting on the counter that ran the length of the room by the windows looking indifferent like normal. "Take your seats and we will begin shortly. Good." The students were sixth years from a variety of houses and waited in anticipation.  
"I think you can start now." Duo remarked lazily and Quatre nodded with a smile.  
"Hello class, I am one of your new professors Quatre Raberba Winner. Professor Winner will be fine." He looked to his husband. "Don't do your normal intro dear."  
"Fine." Duo sighed with a slight pout before getting up and giving a jaunty wave to the class. "I am Duo Maxwell another of your professors."  
"Is your hair _really_ that long naturally?" A girl asked. She was from Slytherin of course and sneered at the 'professor'.  
"Yes, does anyone else have any questions?" Duo asked calmly with a warm grin. His eyes however flashed in warning. Solo and Triton exchanged slightly worried looks.  
"Why do you keep your hair so long?" Seamus asked.  
"Why do you cut your hair short?" Duo retorted. Seamus stuttered and Duo winked. "Exactly. Now you guys better hush up a little. It's his turn." Duo tilted his head in Heero's direction and his best friend snorted.  
"Hikaru? Why didn't you take a seat?" Neville asked in confusion.  
"What's with the hair Yuy-Barton?" Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, sneered.  
"For starters I'm no-" Heero was cut off by Duo who groaned.  
"Not this again..." Duo moaned. Quatre nodded in agreement.  
"Shush baka." Heero said glaring at Duo from the corner of his eye.  
"Hikaru! Don't risk points for Gryffindor!" Dean cried out.  
"Listen I'm no-" The door opened cutting Heero off and he blew his bangs out of his face in irritation. Professor McGonagall entered the room with Hikaru behind her.  
"I am sorry to interrupt professors but I am returning Mr. Yuy-Barton to class. Thank you for allowing him to help me." Minerva said in a crisp voice.  
"Of course. Take your seat Hikaru." Quatre said with a smile. Hikaru bowed slightly and took his seat in between his brother and his boyfriend. Minerva nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. The class started throwing questions left and right until Heero gave out a loud whistle and it went silent.  
"Now that I have your attention." Heero muttered darkly as he rose from where he was sitting and leaned against the counter instead. "I am not Hikaru. I am Heero Yuy, his father. Let me get one thing straight. I do _not_ like children. Half the time I can barely stand my own." Triton and Hikaru traded amused looks knowing that their father was just trying to intimidate their class. "We all have problems, if you have one leave it outside the class room. If you need help go to Maxwell or Winner, I will not help you unless they are not available."  
"Who shoved a stick up _his_ ass?" Blaise mumbled. Heero's eyes pinned Blaise to his seat like two Prussian lasers.  
"Would you like to speak up Mr. Zabini?" Heero asked coldly. The class blinked as Heero knew his name on the first day.  
"Not at all _professor_." Blaise sneered. Heero rose up straight in a fluid motion and was in front of Blaise's desk before anyone processed the fact that he had moved.  
"Listen _kid_." Heero growled out. "I don't give a flying fig what the hell you think about me. If I cared every time someone said something bad about me I would have died a long time ago."  
"I wonder why?" Blaise sneered back. A very deadly look crossed Heero's face.  
"You are brave boy but you have absolutely no common sense. Bravery will only get you so far in the world. If you use your brain more than your mouth than perhaps you will learn something this year." Heero said coldly. "Like I said, I don't give a rat's ass what you think about me but in this class you will be respectful to whomever is talking at the front of the room. If you feel I am unworthy than we could always do some quality bonding time during detention."  
"Consider it a date than." Blaise said. Heero walked towards the back of the room. "Meet me on the front lawn after your last classes Zabini." Heero said with no emotion. He turned to the rest of the class. "Today Maxwell and Winner will be teaching. My turn will come up soon enough." With that he went to an empty table at the back of the room where an ancient book of some sort, an ink well, a quill, and a stack of parchment sat. He took a seat and began to read through the book writing notes down on the parchment in Kanji.  
"Well, now that the introductions are over." Duo said lightly breaking the tension in the room. "We'll start with the less important things like the lesson." A few people in the class laughed nervously and Duo gave a chuckle. "Relax I won't bite... much..." He gave an evil smirk. "I leave being a strict jackass to Heero."  
Heero flicked him off and Duo winked at him. No one had seen what Heero did so they just continued to pay attention to their teachers. They all slowly began to relax and paid attention in interest to what Duo and Quatre had to say. They basically explained what the course was about and what they would be learning.  
"Can anyone venture a guess what this class is about?" Quatre asked. Hermione and a boy from Hufflepuff raised their hands. "Yes?" Quatre asked nodding in the boy's direction.  
"Tactics?" The boy asked and the class burst out laughing. Quatre and Duo chuckled.  
"Yes. But what is tactics?" Quatre asked pleasantly. This time only Hermione raised her hand. "Miss. Granger?"  
"Tactics are plans or strategies." Hermione said in her know it all voice.  
"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor." Quatre said with a smile. "Before going into any battle you should have a plan, a list of actions to follow so there is a better chance of survival."  
"Trust him on this one. My braid has been yanked many a time during missions cause I ran in without thinking." Duo explained. "Heero over there had to come in and save my sorry ass when even my skills couldn't save me cause I rushed in blindly."  
"Watch the language Duo." Quatre said with a slight frown but he continued on with his explanation. "He is right of course. Yes, there are times when strength comes in handy but normally you don't win a fight on strength alone. You can however win by using your brain."  
"And that boys and girls is what we'll be teaching you this year." Duo added. "We get to let you exercise those lumps of coal sitting between your ears."  
"For the first few months we'll be going over many different battles and military tactics. I warn you some will be magical battles and some will be muggle. As Heero, Duo, and myself were raised in a muggle environment it is easier to incorporate some of that knowledge here." Quatre remarked.  
"Don't look at us like that. It won't do you any harm and, God forbid it, you might actually _learn_ something!" Duo exclaimed sarcastically. Quatre yanked on Duo's braid shutting him up.  
"Behave yourself." Quatre reprimanded and Duo grinned with a wink at his class. "After all of the 'boring background stuff' as two of my family members who will not be named but are in this room call it." Solo and Duo blushed. "Once that is over than we'll move onto the fun things."  
"But, why spoil the surprise? You'll find out what we're gonna do when we get there. Until then, open up your books to page five and start reading." Duo said, never losing his cheerful look. "Yes read Mr. Crabbe. If you look at me you are obviously not looking at your book so how can you be reading? Oh God I'm starting to sound like Heero."  
"Allah forbid it." Quatre said sweetly. "I don't think the world could take _two_ Heero Yuys."  
"Very funny Quatre." Heero remarked dryly from the back of the room as he crossed something out on his parchment. The room than went silent as everyone read the first chapter on the book until the bell rang.  
"You're homework for tonight is two paragraphs giving your views on the subject of battle tactics and what you hope to learn during the school year. Due the next time we meet. Have a good day!" Quatre called as the class left the room.  
  
It was late in the afternoon and Heero was sitting in a very relaxed manner with his legs spread out and crossed before him. One hand held the book he was reading and the other was behind him supporting his torso. "Glad to see you could join me Mister Zabini." Heero said coldly as he put down his book. Some other students had gathered to see what was going on.  
"Humph." Blaise snorted and stood in front of Heero towering above the small Japanese man. Heero stood up and gracefully wiped the back of his robes for grass. He set his book on top of the grass and gave a graceful stretch.  
"You know what a push up is? Good. Drop and give me thirty." Heero said coldly.  
"You sound like a sergeant on a muggle television set." Blaise taunted. Heero's eyebrow rose.  
"And how do you know I'm not?" Heero asked. Blaise blinked at him in shock. "The truth is you know nothing about me Zabini so you don't have enough information to form an opinion about me." Blaise blinked at him in shock. "Drop and give me thirty push ups not this supposed 'girl kind' trash. I'll even do them with you this time." Blaise looked up in shock after having dropped into position.  
Heero got into position next to him and held himself up easily with his arms that were strong enough to bend steel. "Go. One, two, three, four, all the way down Zabini, your arms have to form ninety-degree angles with the ground. Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, don't stop, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, stop glaring at me that won't make them go away faster, twenty- five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, three more, twenty-nine, thirty. Stop." Heero got up as did Blaise whose arms felt like lead weights by now. "Yes, that's all for this detention."  
"Hm, only thirty Heero?" A quiet voice asked and the large crowd turned to see Trowa standing easily with his arms crossed. He had just come from helping Hagrid give Fluffy his heartworm medication and had a flute case sitting by his feet. "You used to give Triton and Hikaru a lot more when they were younger."  
"Hn." Heero grunted in agreement.  
"Tou-san? Kore wa nan desu ka?" Triton asked as he and Hikaru came up from where they had been visiting Hagrid with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. (A/N: _Kore wa nan desu ka_- What is this?)  
"Detention." Heero answered. "There is nothing to gawk at, stop staring." Heero remarked coldly to the curious students who quickly remembered what they had been doing before Blaise caught their attention and hurried away.  
"Jaa mata Tou-san, father." Hikaru said as he and Triton bowed to their fathers and disappeared into the castle. (A/N: _Jaa_ _mata_- See you later.)  
"Well," Trowa remarked as he picked up his flute case and Heero grabbed his book. "You certainly have the students talking about what a jack ass you are."  
"I'm not here to be their friend Trowa." Heero remarked. "I'm here to teach them, and if I fail..." Heero gave a shrug. "Then they have every right to punish me as they see fit." Trowa shook his head and kissed Heero on the forehead.  
"You really are something Heero Yuy." Trowa said with a small smile. Than he grabbed onto Heero's hand. "Come on, we have a half hour before dinner." Heero gave a smirk.  
"Lead the way." Trowa gave his own smirk at his husband and pulled him towards their bedroom.  
  
_ Well, there it is. I actually wrote this chapter before I even started on the third or fourth. I kind of like this one more than most of the other chapters because it was fun to make Heero seem like a son-of-a- bitch. Anyway, like I said before. If having the translations in the actual text of the story bothers you than please let me know and I will change it. I just want to make sure that changing it does not bother others who read this story. Please Review! Flames are welcome!_


	6. Lions and Tigers and Panda Bears Oh my!

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Meilan, Solo, James, and Millardo.  
  
**Genre**: Fantasy/ Humor  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Warning**: Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. Mpreg... maybe... I haven't decided yet. Mentions of it though. Relena bashing.  
  
**Notes**: Alternate Universe, timeline-what-timeline, Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter fusion. This is sixteen years after endless waltz and one year after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius did not fall through the veil, and the story has other AU parts that will be explained.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Relena/ Dorothy, Sirius/ Remus, Harry/ Draco, Hermione/ Ron, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo, Blaise/ Ginny.  
  
**Summary**: What happens when Hikaru and Triton Yuy-Barton bring their friends from school home for the summer? And what if those friends happened to bring their parents? What happens when Harry Potter and his friends meet Heero Yuy and the other ex-Gundam pilots? With Voldemort still lurking in the bowels and five new teachers this is likely to be an interesting year for the Wizarding World.  
  
Hey! Thanks for the review Yuerohye! By the way I like your story Two Times Trouble! It is hilarious! Um.. okay that's off topic... anyway. I want to apologize for this being so late but I've been busy and didn't have time to write anything new. Enough of my blabber, on to chapter six!_  
  
** Harry Potter and the Angels of War**   
Chapter Six: Lions and Tigers and Panda Bears. Oh My!  
  
"Ouch!" Solo said as he read his schedule.  
"What is it?" Harry asked in concern over his toast.  
"We've got father and Uncle Tro today." Solo answered.  
"Is that bad?" Hermione asked with a worried frown. It was breakfast the next morning and the group of friends was happily munching on their breakfast. Half of the student population was talking behind Heero's back and the other half were goggling at his beauty and forming small fan clubs. Hikaru and Triton were looking around the hall uncomfortably as many of those high-pitched whispers from the girls were also aimed at them.  
"Well, that depends on your definition on bad." James remarked dryly. He discreetly put an arm around Triton's waist to ward off any girls or boys who were trying to steal his boyfriend.  
"What do you mean?" Neville asked nervously.  
"Well, if you thought Uncle Heero is bad. Just wait until you get father." Solo remarked with a shudder. "He's really a nice guy normally but if you get him going on a rant you're done for."  
"There's also the fact that he has a _very_ short temper." Hikaru piped up from where he was slightly hiding behind his taller brother. "He truly is a very nice guy and cool individual but if you get him mad..."  
"Getting off with a warning is as likely as hell freezing over." Triton finished.  
"Um... right. What about Professor Barton?" Ron asked nervously.  
"Oh, his class should be okay. He's with Hagrid." Hikaru said cheerfully. An owl had just pooped on Pansy Parkinson's head so he had a lot to be cheerful for.  
"The only thing you have to be careful about is if you tease Uncle Heero within hearing range of Uncle Tro." James said calmly.  
"He's down right scary when someone does that." Solo added.  
"He is _extremely_ over-protective of Tou-san." Hikaru remarked.  
"Why? It seems like your father can take care of himself, mate." Ron remarked.  
"Well, I'm not absolutely sure. But I think something happened to him during the war and ever since then..." Triton trailed off and shrugged.  
"Anyway. Another thing you have to watch out for is the fact that he is very soft spoken. He does in fact talk; contrary to popular belief, but if he doesn't have something to say. He won't talk." Hikaru remarked.  
"So basically if you want information on one of the animals that you are tending to you better do the talking." Solo finished. Just around that time Heero walked up to their table. The room went silent to see what he was going to do. He ignored the silence and stopped in front of his sons.  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Tou-san." Hikaru and Triton said in unison. (A/N: I hope you all know that that means good morning.)  
"Ohayo." Heero answered back calmly. "Did you forget something Triton?" The sixteen-year-old blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion, letting his hair fall free to show both of his Prussian blue eyes.  
"I don't think so." Triton answered.  
"Hn. Baka." Heero muttered affectionately. He reached into his robes and handed Triton a package. Triton opened it revealing a small light-blue silk drawstring bag. His eyes widened.  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" He exclaimed. (A/N: I hope you know this one too. For those of you who don't it means thank you very much.)  
"Next time don't forget it ne?" Heero reprimanded and tapped his son on the head before walking back to the staff table and sitting down in his spot in between Trowa and Duo. Duo instantly began talking a mile a minute to his best friends who seemed to be ignoring him but was actually listening to every single word that was coming out of the braided man's mouth.  
"What is that Triton?" Ron asked.  
"How could you forget _that_?" Hikaru broke in.  
"Yuki must have taken it out of my bag again." Triton said with a frown. "You know I don't go anywhere without this."  
"Which brings us back to my original question." Ron cut in. Triton gave a small smile and opened the small blue bag. He took out a small silver mirror. It was beautiful and obviously handcrafted. On the back of the small round mirror were engravings of a Chinese dragon and a Chinese phoenix facing each other amidst rolling clouds.  
"It's my scrying mirror." Triton answered. "Uncle Wufei made it and gave it to me on our eleventh birthday. Hikaru has one also."  
"At least_ I_ didn't forget mine." Hikaru said haughtily. Glad to be one up on his older brother. (Older by three minutes that is.)  
"Good morning boys." Trowa said in a friendly tone as he passed by their table on his way out. "Oh, Hikaru. You forgot your iron fans." Trowa reached into his robes and handed Hikaru two folded Japanese fans. "Next time double check to make sure you have them okay?" Trowa walked off as Triton stuck out his tongue at his twin brother.  
"You were saying?" He asked with a smug look.  
"Shizuka ni!" Hikaru snapped back. (A/N: _Shizuka ni_- Be quiet!)  
"Hn." Triton said triumphantly.  
  
"I've got a real treat fer yeh today!" Hagrid said with a big grin as the class assembled on the lawn in front of his hut. "Perfessor Barton 'as managed t' find Litoar fer today's lesson!"  
"He managed to find _what?_" Draco Malfoy asked haughtily.  
"Litoar, Malfoy." Hagrid answered. "'Aven't yeh ben listenin?"  
"Apparently not Hagrid." An amused voice replied. The class turned and stared as Trowa came walking amiably up to the group. The girls started whispering how cute he was while Hikaru and Triton edged away from them slooowly. "And please call me Trowa, I'm your assistant."  
"Er... all right P- Trowa."  
"Thank you." Trowa replied. "The Litoar are in their paddock. You might want to leave Shiro and Nezumi iro alone. Since he is a new born Shiro is being very over-protective."  
"A course. Well, we bes' be off. Come on, keep movin!" Hagrid said to his class as he and Trowa led them to a giant paddock a little ways into the forest. Once they got to it the entire class stopped and stared in shock. "Now, can any of yeh tell me what a Litoar is? Hermione?"  
In the paddock were a heard of fairly large creatures. Each one looked like a wild cat except for the fact that they were in a large variety of colors and had the paws of a bear and black masks on their eyes. The males also had silky black manes. Their colors ranged from black, white, tan, orange, and brown, and each one had various colors of stripes running across their bodies. Each one was currently laying down lazily and eating strips of bamboo, paying no attention to the humans that wandered towards them.   
"Litoar's. In 1734 a Japanese wizard by the name of Kazuma Asakura cast a spell that crossbred a tiger, a lion, and a panda bear creating the species. They are especially known for their powers to control plants."   
"Righ yeh are! Five points ter Gryffindor!" Hagrid said with a grin. "Trowa?"   
"These Litoar's are from a small group that live in the forested regions of Hokkaido in Japan. We had to get special permission from the Japanese Ministry, with the help of my husband, to transport this pride of Litoar's here." Trowa explained. "The white Litoar with the smaller gray one between her legs is very dangerous at this time so stay away from her. We can't separate her from the rest of the group. "   
"Why?" Neville asked in a scared tone.   
"Litoar's are very family oriented. Separating them from each other against their will is like kidnapping them. The rest of their pride will go crazy with anger and tear anything that gets in their way apart or flood the area with vines and wrap up the one who stole their comrade." Trowa answered. "While Hagrid gives you the lesson I'll make sure Shiro doesn't go near you."  
With that he hoped over the fence and into the paddock. All of the Litoar's instantly stood up and flocked by him. Padding at him and rubbing against him. He pet each one and gently sent them on their way before taking a seat next to Shiro and her baby Nezumi iro.   
"Break up into groups o three ter five." Hagrid directed. Once everyone was in their groups he finished his instructions. "Good, now when yeh face a Litoar yeh have ta make sure tha' they like yeh. They are very uptigh' creatures and if they don' like yeh than there could be trouble. Be polite with 'em and give 'em a nice bow when yeh meet 'em."   
"They... aren't like hippogriffs are they?" Harry asked nervously.   
"A little bit." Hagrid remarked. "But since P- Trowa is 'ere they probably won' do nothin. Righ, get going." He opened the paddock and made them go in. Soon there were students bowing left and right until the Litoar bowed back and continued eating their bamboo shoots. While this was going on Hagrid was explaining the different uses of the parts of a Litoar and the different ways to keep them as pets.   
A roar filled the air and there were scared gasps. The black almost blue Litoar in Malfoy's group was about to leap at the blonde's throat for something Blaise had done. Suddenly there was a shift in the ground and the bamboo the Litoar had been eating grew out and wrapped around the large beast, securely keeping the large animal from moving.   
"Ao, I told you to behave." Trowa remarked with a frown as he walked up to the catlike creature. His pupils had become slits like a cat's and the irises had turned gold where it touched his pupil. The creature growled. "Don't be like that. They don't mean any harm to you." The creature made more growling noises. "Listen. If you don't behave than I'll leave you tied up there."   
"P-Professor?" Dean asked timidly from where his group had been working near Malfoy's group.   
"Don't worry about it Thomas." Trowa said in an offhand manner. "Ao is a little high strung." The animal growled again. "Listen, what if Hikaru and Triton switched with this group. Would that make you behave?" The large cat thought about it before nodding. "Good. But that means you better be good for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Do I make myself clear?" The cat nodded again. "Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe, please switch with Hikaru, Triton, Potter, Weasley, and Granger."  
The Slytherins backed up as Harry's group came up cautiously to the large cat still caught up in bamboo. Trowa released most of it allowing the cat to drop to the ground. Hikaru and Triton approached the large cat and began stroking his silky head until he seemed to melt at their feet and gave a large purring sound. Trowa released the last of the bamboo and moved the Slytherin boys to Kiiro, the female Litoar that his sons had been working with. Kiiro was a lot less high strung and gazed out at the boys with calm green eyes and spoke with Trowa before coming over and allowing the Slytherin boys to pet her silky tan hide.   
"Good girl. I'll have Heero come down and talk to you later." Trowa said as he stroked her head once before moving to go back and sit with Shiro and her baby. There was another roar but when Trowa looked he saw it was Solo and James's group so he let it go. Apparently Neville had accidentally pulled on the fluffy part of their orange male lion's tail and it had upset him. Solo and James instantly calmed him down with a few pets in strategic places and murmured words.   
By the end of the lesson Trowa had only had to help a few groups out with problems and the class had relaxed enough to start playing with the large but loveable animals. They couldn't wait until the next lesson so they could go back to petting their assigned Litoars. They also felt a lot safer in the class since Trowa could obviously take care of the large animals. A lot of them left the class muttering something about killer hippogriffs and exploding Skewts.   
"Well thank yeh Trowa. I've always wanted ter see a Litoar up close." Hagrid remarked.   
"Not a problem Hagrid." Trowa said with a small smile. "They all love you. You have a way with animals. It's a shame you can't understand their language, though you do understand them very well. Kuro says that as long as you supply them with bamboo they'll be happy to help you with their classes."   
"Er... thanks." Hagrid said blushing as he pet the silky head of the large black Litoar who was the leader of the Pride. "Could yeh also thank Perfessor Yuy for me?"   
"Sure. But please call him Heero. He doesn't really go for this professor thing unless it is one of the students calling him."   
"Oh. Righ." Hagrid said as the two closed the paddock behind them and headed up to lunch.  
"In fact, you might as well thank Heero yourself. Don't worry. He really isn't as bad as he says. He just has a problem with opening up to people." Trowa said with a small smile.  
"All righ... I'll thank 'Eero meself..." Hagrid murmured as the two entered the Great Hall and walked up to the staff table. Hagrid nervously took his seat at the end and watched Trowa carefully. To his surprise he saw that as soon as Trowa sat down Heero turned to him and started talking quietly. Trowa nodded and gave a small smile before kissing Heero on the head. Heero scowled at him but his deep blue eyes glowed with love for the tall Latino before him.   
He wasn't the only one though. After having lessons most of the female students in the school had split into five groups of fan girls, one for each of the five Gundam pilots. Trowa flicked his eyes in the direction of the girls goggling at Heero and discreetly put an arm around his waist and pulled the small Japanese man closer to himself. Heero took a sip of his pumpkin juice.   
"Jealous koi?" Heero asked in amusement.   
"No, but if a single one of them lay a hand on you there will be hell to pay." Trowa answered back calmly.   
"This is the part I _don't_ miss about school." Duo remarked. "All females at this age are like piranhas!"   
"Ch, you mean _one_ part you don't miss about school." Wufei muttered.   
"That is true Duo." Quatre remarked with a smile. "You also don't miss homework, teachers, lectures, the smell of chalkboards, essays, tests, pop- quizzes, work, grades-"   
"I get the picture! Sheesh!" Duo exclaimed with a groan as he took a bite of his lunch.  
"Baka." Heero grunted with amusement in his eyes. With that the thirty-year- old Duo stuck out his tongue childishly at his best friend and returned to his meal.   
"He'll never grow up will he?" Wufei asked mournfully.   
"Not a chance." Heero answered before going back to his lunch.   
"Would you want me to?" Duo asked seriously. Wufei thought before giving a small smile and shaking his head.   
"Of course not love." Wufei and Quatre answered at the same time.   
"I'm glad you feel that way because I personally believe that you should all get in touch with your child side!" Duo than started rambling about in exactly what ways he thought people should behave and why they should stay childish. He than got sidetracked off that topic and started listing his favorite pizza flavors and so on and so on. Finally the only one who was paying attention was Heero, though he pretended to ignore his braided best friend.   
"Some things will never change." Quatre said softly to Wufei as the two watched Heero and Duo interact. They met Trowa's eyes across the table and he nodded.   
"You're right. Some things never will." Wufei answered.  
  
_ Well, there you have it! I apologize once again for not updating. The next chapter will be about Wufei's lesson. I haven't really planned out what will happen after that, all the chapters I have written are for towards the end of this story. Well, anyway. Please review! Flames are welcome!  
__Grr… I was going to update this yesterday but fanfinfiction.net had that little corruption with the database or something like that… sorry for the delay but these things happen. shrugs aw well._


	7. Dragon Rage and Arithmatic

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Meilan, Solo, James, and Millardo.

**Genre**: Fantasy/ Humor

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, boy/boy, girl/girl pairings. Mpreg… maybe… I haven't decided yet. Mentions of it though. Relena bashing.

**Notes**: Alternate Universe, timeline-what-timeline, Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter fusion. This is sixteen years after endless waltz and one year after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius did not fall through the veil, and the story has other AU parts that will be explained.

**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Relena/ Dorothy, Sirius/ Remus, Harry/ Draco, Hermione/ Ron, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo, Blaise/ Ginny.

_**Summary**: What happens when Hikaru and Triton Yuy-Barton bring their friends from school home for the summer? And what if those friends happened to bring their parents? What happens when Harry Potter and his friends meet Heero Yuy and the other ex-Gundam pilots? With Voldemort still lurking in the bowels and five new teachers this is likely to be an interesting year for the Wizarding World._

Harry Potter and the Angels of War

Chapter Seven: Dragon Rage and Arithmatic

As soon as the sixth year students walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts they knew that this year would be _very _different than the others. Straight off the bat was the fact that their teacher seemed to be a sleep in his chair. They shuffled in, some gawking openly at the Chinese professor's display and took their seats. Wufei remained in his meditative trance, clearing his mind for what was to come.

Meilan stopped hesitantly before her father, not daring to break his concentration. "Yes Mei?" Wufei asked without opening his eyes, arms crossed over his chest and one leg crossed over the other in a comfortable position.

"Father… May I please speak with you later?" Meilan asked softly. Wufei opened his onyx eyes to gaze at his only daughter. His lips twitched up in the corners and he bowed his head in ascent.

"Of course. Get to your seat." He said it in the gentle tone he only used with his 'family'. Meilan bowed respectfully before hurriedly taking her seat next to Millardo. The bell rang and Wufei got to his feet and walked around his desk. He leaned against it and watched his class silently until it got quiet. "One minute. That is how long it took you to be quiet, and that is how long you will be staying with me after class." The class let out groans. "Would you prefer two?" It went silent. Wufei nodded and straightened. "You are up to speed with Western creatures, spells, curses, and magic. But you know nothing about the East."

"And are you going to show us?" Blaise drawled. Wufei turned his onyx gaze to the boy and stared him down. Once Blaise averted his eyes the Chinese man snorted something that sounded surprisingly like 'weak' before turning back to his class.

"Eastern magic is nothing like Western magic. All of you could point your wands at me and cast the killing curse on me and never hit me once." He leveled his class with the seriousness he often used to impose on Duo during the war. "Does anyone know the difference between Western and Eastern magic? Hermione?"

"Western magic uses the magic that is inside of all things, which is outside of the wizard; it also, in most cases, calls for the use of a wand. Eastern magic uses the power inside of the wizard and normally does not call for the use of a wand." Hermione answered.

"Correct. Eastern magic revolves around fighting and your ability to control the spiritual magic that you already posses inside of you. But, contrary to popular belief, you don't need to be a wizard to use this. Any martial artist already knows how to tap into their inner strength. By Halloween all of you should be able to control your energy enough to do this." Wufei raised his right hand palm up and formed a glowing yellow ball of energy. He closed his hand into a fist and it disappeared. His class gaped at him, though Solo raised his hand. "Yes Solo?"

"Excuse me father but what about Meilan, Millardo, James, Triton, Hikaru, and I?" He asked softly.

"We will talk later Solo." Wufei told his oldest son. Solo bowed his head in respect and became quiet. Wufei went back to what he was saying. "In the next class we will be starting meditation and clearing your mind. After that is down we will begin the physical training. Magic will only get you so far, what happens if you loose your wand? What then? Are you just going to be weak and grovel at the feet of your opponent? After the Christmas break we will begin mock fights and battles as we will team up with the tactics class. If you are taking this class consider yourself lucky that you will get the practice." He paused and looked around the room again.

"How do we know you even know how to fight?" Blaise drawled. Wufei turned to him.

"Hm, so Heero was right." Wufei remarked looking straight into the eyes of the boy. He seemed to look straight into the boy's soul. Finally he gave a smirk and nodded. "I don't have to prove anything to you until you become stronger. Once you all come to the stage where you are ready to learn the true art of Eastern magic than I will be able to prove myself. Besides, I know one of the best fighters in this world and I am sure I will be able to convince him to spar with me." Wufei's eyes glinted in obvious excitement at the prospect. "Now open your books and read the first chapter. Your homework for the next class is to go to the library and pick up one book on spirit energy. You may begin now."

He went back to his seat and sat down, opening up an old rolled up papyrus and reading through the Chinese symbols as his class began on their reading assignment. Yup, Defense would never be the same after that year.

The students gulped as they walked into tactics class the next day and saw Heero sitting at the front desk reading through papers. Today was finally the day that the infamous Professor Heero Yuy would be teaching them. Hikaru silently walked up to the front of the room and waited until his father acknowledged him. Heero looked up questioningly.

"Tou-san can I talk to you after class?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Sure," Heero answered just as softly. "Daijoubu desu ka?" (A/N: Are you all right?)

"Genki desu." Hikaru answered hurriedly. (I'm fine.)

"Tri-kun?" Heero asked again, worry reflecting deep in the Prussian depths as he said the old nickname he had given to his oldest son.

"Iie." Hikaru answered.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later than." Heero said softly. Hikaru nodded and quickly took his seat next to his friends. Heero looked back at his documents until the bell rang. He waited a few more moments before standing up and perching at the edge of the desk facing the students.

"Go easy on 'em Ro." Duo remarked as he and Quatre made to leave the room. "They aren't used to dealing with the 'Almighty I-can-fix-my-own-broken-leg Yuy' yet."

"Hn." Heero muttered and rolled his eyes as the braided man winked at him and dragged his husband outside to find Wufei so the three could spend some 'quality' time together. Heero waited until they were gone and spent that time sizing up the students behind his expressionless mask. Finally he spoke, and though his voice wasn't very loud it held a note of command in it.

"Before we start, how many of you are muggle born, were raised in a muggle family, or have a muggle parent or close relative?" Heero asked. A few tentative hands were raised.

"What does it matter?" Blaise drawled out. He had been a quiet kid. Really he had. But then his sister had passed away the year before and his entire attitude had changed.

"It matters because it does." Heero answered blandly without sparing Blaise a glance. "For those of you who just raised your hands that means you were pulled out of muggle schools or didn't even attend muggle schools until you were in the sixth grade correct? No Solo I don't want you to answer this question." The teen's mouth closed with an audible click.

"Yes." A girl said shyly.

"That means you stopped at regular math? You didn't get into Pre-algebra or higher?" Heero asked. There were nods and he resisted the urge to blow his bangs out of his face in frustration.

"What does it matter?" Blaise asked again. There were nods of agreement.

"It matters because before you can get to what Quatre wants to teach you, you need to learn a little bit of Geometry, Trigonometry, Algebra 2, and Physics." Heero answered darkly. "And I," his face darkened to match his voice, "unfortunately for you, am the only one with experience in teaching this."

"Wait! We have to learn _muggle _things?" Blaise asked in outrage. A lot of the Slytherins yelled out in irritation.

"I'm going to be straight up with you right now." Heero said and it went silent. "I don't give a damn if you disrespect me. I don't give a damn if you shout and yell throughout the entire class. If I must I'll put a charm on your desk so you won't hold up the other students in this class. If you miss what I teach, or don't ask questions then _you're _the one with the grades to show for it not me."

"Big lecture there." Blaise remarked. Heero ignored him.

"All right then. These are pretests just to see how much math you know. It will not be graded but you should still try your best. This is so that I can help you, if you leave the entire thing blank I will assume you know nothing and start you learning how to count from one to one hundred. Is that clear?" There were nods. "Good." Heero flicked his wrist and a stack of papers sitting on his desk floated off so that one landed before each student. "You have forty-five minutes to complete the test. If you get stuck on one problem skip it and continue o-"

"Why do we need to know this?" Blaise interrupted. Heero quickly counted to ten in Japanese, French, Spanish, Latin, Greek, Chinese, and Arabic before answering.

"Magic will only get you so far." Heero said, unknowingly repeating what Wufei had said earlier. "Here's in example of why you need to know this type of math. Lets say that your enemy is shooting curses at you from above and is invisible from magic. Now lets say that no tracking spells work on them. The only way to find out where they are is to find the angle of the trajectory of the spell. By finding the angle at which it's fired, the rate at which it flies, and the type of spell used you should be able to pinpoint the location of your foe to the millimeter." He paused to let that sink in. "You have forty-five minutes. Begin."

He went back to sitting in the chair at the front of the room and corrected papers from the earlier classes. The scratching of quills on parchment were the only sounds in the room. Surprisingly to those who weren't raised around them, Meilan, Triton, Hikaru, and James finished first. Then came Milliardo, Hermione, and then Solo who was terrible at math like Duo was. Heero motioned for them to bring their papers up and he got started on grading those too.

He read over a few of Solo's answers and blinked before looking up and raising an eyebrow at his 'nephew'. Solo blushed and Heero shook his head. His eyes glinted with amusement though and his mouth lifted in one corner. He wrote something on Solo's paper before going on to the next one. Students finished at different times so he got all of them graded and handed back within the period.

"Well, you aren't as brain dead as some of the other classes." Heero remarked. "Note, that is probably going to be the only compliment you will hear me from me again." He let that sink in and then continued. "There is a lot to cover in a short amount of time, those of you who learned this already might as well get practice." Heero waved his hand again and printed worksheets landed on each of the students' desks.

"That is your homework, you may start on it now. If you need help raise your hand and I will come around and help you. If many of you ask the same question I will solve it on the board. Solo, you aren't allowed to ask any of your fathers for help. If you need help than please ask me." Solo sighed and nodded. "Good. You can start."

"How do I know you're even good at this math stuff anyway?" Blaise asked haughtily. Heero grabbed a thick book from his desk and walked over and placed it on Blaise's desk.

"Pick any problem in that book." Heero remarked. Blaise did as asked and Heero flicked his wrist so the problem was written on the board. It was a complicated problem with a lot of funny curvy lines and symbols and numbers. Heero walked to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. "Turn to the page with the answer on it." Heero remarked and Blaise did as asked.

Heero looked at the problem for a few seconds before his hand began to fly across the chalkboard. Within seconds it was covered with his tiny and neat handwriting. After five minutes he pushed that chalkboard to the side and wrote on the next one. After about twenty minutes he had covered all four chalkboards and was on the very bottom of the fourth. He finally wrote down a single number and circled it before stepping back from the board. He stepped away to show his answer, though Blaise couldn't see as Ron's head was in the way. "What was the answer?" Heero asked.

"1.327564138" Blaise answered. Ron had moved in shock and Blaise blinked in equal shock. Heero had come to that exact number and had written it on the board.

"I know my fair share of math Mr. Zabini." Heero remarked casually as he erased the chalkboards. Just as he finished the bell rang.


End file.
